


Blue Eyes and Cute Guys

by squirrelgirlisthebest



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Drinking, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelgirlisthebest/pseuds/squirrelgirlisthebest
Summary: His eyes caught and held on the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen in his life. He looked like the princes in stories, the elegant curve of his lips and the silky, smooth, golden-red curls falling from his head. He had freckles covering his soft skin, long eyelashes, and a light pink flush on his cheeks that was probably from one too many drinks.Aka Jesper meets Wylan at a party. Waffle dates and hand holding ensue.





	1. Will You Bring Me Home?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey internet peeps. I've never written a fic before, but this is my first attempt! I'm not sure how many chapters I'll write or an upload schedule yet, but I'm gonna see the reaction to the first chapter before I write the whole thing. Hopefully you like it, here it is.

**Jesper**

The music was pounding. It was the only way he could describe how the thump of the bass reverberated up his spine as he danced lazily in the throng of people. Sweat dripped down his brow and he realized how tired he was. It was only about midnight, but he had been dancing since nine when he had arrived. Though, as the hours passed by in a haze, his lively caper turned into an idle sway. The song switched to a more upbeat track, and Jesper’s fatigued body strained when he tried to transition into the new rhythm. He groaned, and slowly moved to the side of the room. 

He clutched at the wall for support. Even though he wasn't drunk – he stopped drinking as well as smoking when he quit gambling – he still required the aid of the wall to keep his weary body upright. He needed something to drink. Water, preferably. An energy drink wouldn't help his dehydration, and it would contain caffeine. He always hated caffeine. He never needed  _ more _ energy than he already had flowing through his veins constantly.

He stumbled all the way to the kitchen, filled a red Solo cups with water from the tap, and drank it down greedily. It tasted horrible. Most of the pipes in The Barrel were in dire need of replacement, but of course that would cost too much money. The issue had been pushed back on the government's to do list so often that it had nearly been forgotten. Forgotten until someone tasted the tap water. Luckily for him, he lived in a flat on the opposite side of Ketterdam now. He had moved out of the Barrel as fast as he could once he received the paycheck from a particularly well paying client. Kaz’s jobs weren't always entirely legal, but they paid incredibly well when Jesper wasn't throwing money away on bad bets and poker matches.

Feeling rejuvenated, he almost went back out on the dance floor. Almost. What was he doing here? Nina and Matthias had left less than an hour after getting here, probably to go fuck in private. Jesper had told them what he thought, and though Matthias went about as red as a tomato, he didn't deny anything and just walked a bit faster while Nina whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Kaz and Inej wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this, with the hordes of unknown people and unnecessary noise. They were probably off being cute like they always were when they thought no one could see them. And here he was. He needed something to do to distract himself from the aching need for cards and poker chips.

As he re-entered the main room, he glanced around for something to do. Or someone. He spotted a few vaguely attractive girls, and some returned his flirtatious winks, but his eyes caught and held on the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen in his life. He looked like the princes in stories, the elegant curve of his lips and the silky, smooth, golden-red curls falling from his head. He had freckles covering his soft skin, long eyelashes, and a light pink flush on his cheeks that was probably from one too many drinks. He must have felt Jesper’s stare, because gorgeous, bright blue eyes found his, and he knew he was a goner. There was no way he was getting those eyes out of his head. 

But then he noticed the glaze that covered those eyes. He was very drunk, very high, or both. Maybe he could get his number, or at least his name. Jesper felt jittery, but in a strangely good way. He felt like he could focus for the first time in months. He began to stride over to the boy, but he saw another man approach him. Hulking, broad shouldered, and dumb looking, the man pressed against the boy like he belonged there.  _ Of course he had a boyfriend,  _ Jesper thought glumly as the goliath of a man pressed into the prince’s personal space further. Before Jesper could turn away, though, he caught a glimpse of fear in the young boy’s beautiful eyes. Jesper continued his approach, more carefully than before. Once he got close enough to hear, he paused against the nearest wall and just listened. 

“So, your place or mine?” the hulking man asked with a smirk, boxing in the poor prince.

“Get offa me,” the boy slurred, but when he tried to push the man off he didn't budge. 

The man’s smirk turned feral. “Mine then,” he decided, and grabbed the boy’s wrist so hard it would probably bruise. Jesper had heard enough, and he saw red. He turned on the man.

“I think that he said no, fuck-face,” Jesper said, his signature smile missing from his features. 

“And who asked you?” The man turned to Jesper, sizing him up. Jesper was taller than him, though that wasn't surprising. The man was considerably muscular, and he could probably hold his own in a fight. But that wasn't taking into consideration the gun is Jesper's waistband. He flashed it to the other man quickly, so no one else would see, and said, “Get away from him now, and leave. Don't bother coming back, I'll be here.” As the other man scrambled away, spewing a mix of apologies and swears, Jesper's grin returned to his face, and he looked at the boy who he had just rescued. He was hanging onto the wall for dear life and shaking like a leaf in a windstorm. He looked at Jesper with his glazed eyes and quietly murmured his thanks.

“Are any of your friends here? You need to get home and there's no way I'm letting you drive like this.” 

“I don't ummm... no I didn't come with anyone.” Ghezen be damned, it was up to him to make sure this prince got back to his castle. The boy tried to move from the wall, but he couldn't support his own weight, and promptly fell into Jesper. He clutched his arm like a lifeline, and looked at him with hazy eyes. “I-I don't feel well. I think I-I'm gonna be sick,” he stuttered brokenly, and then turned his head opposite Jesper and threw up.

After the retching finally stopped, Jesper had to catch his from falling into his own vomit, and that was when he knew he really had to get this boy home soon. “Do you have a name?” Jesper questioned. The boy looked as if he didn't hear the question and responded, “You're pretty.” He giggled to himself and fell against Jesper’s side. 

“And you're drunk. You need to get home.” 

“Will you bring me home?” the boy responded innocently. 

“If you can give me your address or directions.” The boy looked confused for a moment, but just hummed noncommittally. Jesper hoped the boy was cognizant enough to remember his address, or at least somewhere near his house. He started walking out the door with the boy next to him. He was surprised no one stopped him, shocked really. Here he was, dragging a barely conscious boy out of the house, and no one seemed to notice. He put his anger aside for now, and instead thanked Ghezen that he got out without an altercation. 

It was a temperate night. Autumn had just begun in Kerch, and the leaves on the trees were changing. As Jesper made his way to his car, drunk boy in tow, the pulsing music from the house became quieter. He looked up at the sky, taking in the familiar constellations. It was strange to think that when he grew up in Novyi Zem, countries away from here, he looked at the same stars that he was looking at now. He looked back to the little prince next to him. Bathed in moonlight, the boy looked even more wondrous than he did in the stuffy, cramped party. He looked calm, in his element. He slouched further into Jesper, humming contentedly. Jesper's heart clenched, and his breath caught in his throat. As the young boy snuggled closer to his chest, he continued walking down the sidewalk.

When he reached his car, parked only a block away, the boy was barely moving on his own at all, just half stumbling, half being dragged. Jesper opened the door and put him gently in the passenger’s seat, securing him with a seatbelt and making his way to the driver’s side. As he climbed in, the boy was sleeping soundly on the door, his chest rising and falling slowly. He hated to wake his now, but he did need to get him home.

“Hey,” he said, lightly shaking the sleeping boy’s shoulder. “I need an address or a street name. Do you know any stores around your house?” The boy shook him off and snuggled closer to the door.  _ Ghezen, this is going to be harder than I expected _ , thought Jesper, shaking the sleeping prince a little harder. 

“Come on now, don't be like that. I need to get you home, remember.” He used a gentler voice in hopes that it would work better. No dice. He sighed heavily. His options were to wake the poor boy, and hope he was able to give directions or… Jesper tried to think of a better option. Then he remembered his flat. Newly purchased with money that was a little suspicious, but all in a day's work with Kaz, the flat was very nice and very roomy. Although he didn't have a guest bedroom, he could sleep on the couch and give the prince his disgustingly comfortable bed. A voice in the back of his mind suggested that he charm the boy into giving him his number in the morning. Jesper grinned.

…

      As he pulled into his parking space across from his building, he had a fully formed plan. Step one: get the prince to his flat. That step was almost complete. Step two: wake up and charm the boy with his dashing good looks and spectacular personality. Step three: get his number.  Step four: woo him and become his boyfriend and then marry him. His plan was a little rudimentary, but he had only had twenty-five minutes to think of it. Plus, he was sleep deprived and there was one adorable snoring prince to get distracted by right in his passenger’s seat. 

After getting out of the car himself, he lifted the boy out bridal style and locked his car. Unfortunately, his flat was on the top floor, which meant braving a flight of stairs. Carefully, so as not to drop his prince, he shuffled up the stairs and awkwardly shifted the boy’s weight to one arm so he could unlock the door. Once inside, he walked the prince to his bed, and set him down. Taking his shoes off of him and pulling a sheet over the boy, he went about getting prepared for tomorrow's flirting.

First, he got a large cup of water and set it on the bedside table for when his prince woke up. Next, he wrote out a note, not too long, but enough to explain to the boy that he hadn't been kidnapped. Finally, he put on a pair of boxers he knew for a fact accentuated his body, and flopped down on the couch. He fell asleep dreaming of that soft voice, those cute curls, and those gorgeous, extraordinary eyes.


	2. Let Me Give You Something for the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're Jesper, right? From the note?” Wylan asked, a bit uncertain.
> 
> “Yep, that's me. And what's your name, or should I keep calling you 'the prince’ in my head?” Jesper answered, unabashedly confident. And for good reason. Wylan felt himself flush at the comment, undeniably charmed.
> 
> “I'm Wylan,” he said, choosing to ignore the comment for now. “I'm sorry about this whole thing. I should be out of your hair in a little while.”
> 
> “Well please don't rush on my behalf. If you're not busy, I wouldn't mind you sticking around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't stop writing! Thanks to everyone who left comments or kudos or even just read it. Anyway, here's chapter two.

**Wylan**

His head was pounding. It felt like someone was hitting his head with a sledge hammer over and over again. When he tried to get up, he groaned loudly and fell back into his bed. His bed felt very soft, and comfortable, and…  _ Wait a second, why does my bed feel so large today? _ he asked himself. He looked around violently, only to see that he was in a bed that was definitely not his own. 

Light streamed in from the window, and even with the blinds pulled down most of the way, he could see the room had a beautiful view of the city. His dorm didn't have a view even close to this. All he had was the view of a brick wall. Though he supposed that served him right for insisting  his father didn't pay for anything he owned. He started panicking. Where was he, and what had happened last night? Obviously he got drunk beyond all reason, but who took him home? Did someone take advantage of him? As all these thoughts rushed through his head, he noticed something.

No one was next to him in bed. It wasn't even warm, and though his head was thumping so hard he could barely focus, he felt a distinct lack of the soreness that’s supposed to come after sex, so maybe he hadn't been taken advantage of after all. He looked down, and realized he was still in his clothes from last night. So if he hadn't gone home with someone, where was he? He turned his head, and noticed a very tall glass of water, and a note.

After swallowing the water down quickly, his headache eased, but a new one took its place. The note. Tears welled up in his eyes from the shame. He would have to explain this to whoever lived here. He would have to admit to being an idiot and and a failure. He calmed his breathing and slowed his pulse. He could do this. He didn’t have a time limit or a punishment waiting.  _ Just go slow and separate the letters, _ Wylan thought silently. He looked over the note, noticing it was short and thanked Ghezen for that.

_ Dear boy from last night, _

_ Sorry, I never got your name  You probably don't remember anything that happened because you were pretty wasted. We were at the same party, and some fuck-face was trying to take you home without consent. Don't worry, I scared him off, but you were too out of it to tell me where you lived, so I thought you could just stay here tonight. I'm on the couch by the way, so don't freak out. _

_ Sincerely, Jesper _

After ten minutes of struggling with the terrible handwriting, he finished, triumphantly pumping his hand in the air. So this Jesper had saved him  _ and _ taken him home  _ and _ been a complete gentleman. Was it selfish to hope he was cute? He tried to remember last night.

He remembered going to the party. He also remembered doing shots to work up his courage. Maybe he had one too many of those. But at the back of his mind, even through the drunken stupor he had been in, he remembered striking, gray eyes and plush lips. He hoped beyond hope that those belonged to his rescuer.

Wylan stumbled out of the gigantic bed and his sock covered toes hit the cold ground. It was hardwood, and he noticed his shoes had been removed and were placed conveniently by bedroom door. He passed them by in favor of heading over to the open bathroom. 

He looked like less of a mess than he was expecting. He had a major bedhead, as well as lines on his face from sleep, but his eyes weren't bloodshot. He smelled himself, and he didn't smell as bad as he was expecting, but he wasn't as clean as he would have preferred. He splashed some water on his face, brushed a hand through his unruly curls, and steeled himself for the upcoming awkward conversation.

What was there to say? Hi I'm Wylan, sorry for ruining the party and probably puking on you. Okay bye! Thank Ghezen it was the weekend and he didn't have any classes that day. If he had to rush off without any explanation after Jesper had shown him such kindness it would break his heart. He walked into the bedroom and to the door, trying to think of something, anything to say that would make up for his possible drunken blunders and thank him for his kindness. Any preparation he could have done would not have prepared him for the scene that awaited him. 

He walked into a beautiful living room with a kitchenette attached. It wasn't clean, per se, but the mess gave the flat a lived in feel that complemented it nicely. There was an expensive looking television and gaming console on the wall opposite him, and two large, well stocked book shelves to his right. Another large window nestled in between the bookshelves with a great view showered the room in early morning light. In the center of the living room were two large, soft looking couches and a coffee table that would have accented the room nicely if it had not been covered in papers.

But once he entered the living room fully, his breath caught in his throat. His heart pounded loudly, and his knees trembled. Lying there on the larger of the two couches was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. He had dark, smooth skin and a glorious body. He was extremely tall, falling off the couch at both ends, and though he was lean, his muscles were well defined. He had a stunning face with his high cheekbones and sharp jawline. But his defining feature, and the one that brought Wylan to his knees, was his perfectly sculpted lips.

Just then, because Wylan had the worst possible luck in the world, the man’s eyes fluttered, and he caught Wylan staring, open mouthed, at his remarkable form. It was then he realized that those eyes were the same ones he remembered from last night, a striking, stormy gray. He found it in himself to shut his mouth, but could not look away from those captivating eyes. The man chuckled, a deep, pleasant sound, but didn't look away.

“You're Jesper, right? From the note?” Wylan asked, a bit uncertain.

“Yep, that's me. And what's your name, or should I keep calling you 'the prince’ in my head?” Jesper answered, unabashedly confident. And for good reason. Wylan felt himself flush at the comment, undeniably charmed.

“I'm Wylan,” he said, choosing to ignore the comment for now. “I'm sorry about this whole thing. I should be out of your hair in a little while.”

“Well please don't rush on my behalf. If you're not busy, I wouldn't mind you sticking around.” The admission made Wylan’s head a little light. Could it be possible that this man, who looked like he should be on display at an art museum, was attracted to him? Maybe he was just saying it to be polite. Or maybe he was straight and just wanted to be friends. He realized that he hadn't said anything in awhile, and it might be starting to get awkward, so he added, “I don't have anywhere to go today, but I wouldn't want to intrude.”

“Oh no, it wouldn't be intruding at all. Trust me, I would  _ not _ mind being around your pretty face.” Okay, so maybe he wasn't straight. Jesper got up and stretched. The way his dark skin moved over his hard muscles did things to Wylan. He coughed nervously, a blush forming yet again on his pale skin. 

“Oh… Um that's really nice. Thanks. I-I uh don’t know what to say to that,” he confessed truthfully. 

Jesper laughed. “Clearly. Listen little prince, do you want to get breakfast? I know this great waffle place down the block.”

And that was how Wylan found himself eating waffles on a breakfast date with Jesper Fahey.

…

“So, what are you gonna order? Please don't tell me you're just gonna get plain. That would be super lame and I'd have to end this date right here.” Wylan laughed at the statement, but he had a feeling Jesper might not be joking. The breakfast restaurant was only a few blocks from Jesper's flat, but the man had insisted on driving. Wylan suspected he was trying to woo him with the beautiful car, but truthfully he was more interested in the waffles.

“No, I'm not going to get plain. I'm more of a chocolate guy myself,” Wylan flirted uselessly. Saying it out loud made him blush, but he was glad he did.

“Oh, so my little princeling can flirt! I'm so excited to find out what other tricks you have up your sleeve.” Jesper winked at him, making him blush harder. “Well I'm getting the strawberry. It reminds me of that cute little blush you have.” He grinned widely, and Wylan ducked his head. 

“Shut up,” Wylan responded, hitting Jesper's arm playfully.  _ Wow, those muscles aren't just for show _ , he thought, but his face must have been easy to read because Jesper smiled harder and asked, “Like what you see?” He flexed his arms. His tank top did wonders for his large biceps. Wylan just looked away from Jesper, trying and failing to hide his smile.

They ordered their waffles and waited for them to arrive, mostly bantering back and forth but also getting to know each other. After what felt like five minutes but was probably more like twenty, the waffles arrived in all their glory, and the conversation continued.

When Wylan asked Jesper what he did for work, he said odd jobs, but that didn't seem true to Wylan, so he pushed.

“No way. Not with a house like that.”

“Okay, I work for people who have an problem, and I make that problem go away.”

Wylan's eyes went wide and his back went rigid. His hands white knuckled the table, and he murmured, “Are you a hitman?”

Jesper laughed his beautiful laugh, and simply responded, “No princeling, not people. Information. I'm a PI. I also find information. But most of our clients are looking to bury something.”

“So you help rich people hide things? That sounds like a shit job,” Wylan stated seriously, chewing on his waffles. He's known too many unpleasant rich people in his life to keep the comment from coming out. He almost regrets it, but Jesper doesn't seem to be offended.

“I do have a code, you know. I don't hide dirt on abusers, bigots, or rapists,” he informed Wylan, a little too light heartedly. “And I also have a lot of scandalous information on the rich and famous. Maybe I'll tell you about it some time.”

“You don't have to bribe me to get another date,” Wylan laughed, his eyes crinkling. “And besides,” he said more seriously, “I have enough dirt on rich people to last a lifetime.” Jesper raised his eyebrows questioningly, and for some reason, Wylan told him.

Not about everything. Not about the times he spent crying in his room, trying to read some wretched sentence over and over again, still feeling the sting of his father's words and the back of his father's hand. Not about his mother dying, not about his step mother who was barely five years older than him. But he told him enough. More than he had told most people. That his father was abusive, that his associates and him hold dinners every year to discuss the best way to commit tax fraud. About his underpaid, overworked, immigrant servants who he worked to the bone while holding the threat of deportation over their heads. Through it all Jesper stayed silent, something Wylan had previously thought impossible. His face remained pensive and thoughtful, pity not once crossing his chiseled features. When he finished, Jesper asked for names, a spark of possessiveness flaring in his eyes. Wylan didn't provide them, just smiled sadly and said, “Another time, perhaps.” 

After that, they had a much less serious debate about which sauce belonged on waffles. Jesper swore by the cheap, sugary stuff that could give you cavities instantly, but Wylan said that he had the best recipe his mother had taught him for a caramel sauce that tasted like heaven. At the end of the argument, Jesper agreed to come by his apartment sometime to taste it for himself, and winked at Wylan suggestively. He didn't have it in him to admit that his dorm room didn't have a stove.

Jesper checked his phone, looking at the the time. His eyes went wide when he saw that it was twelve already. Swearing, he called the waitress over and paid for both their meals plus a large tip. Wylan tried to argue, but Jesper wouldn't allow it, saying that he had asked him out, and that Wylan owed him nothing for taking him home.

They walked to the door, and Jesper asked if he needed a ride home. Wylan said he’d call for an Uber, and Jesper tried to give him cash for the ride. When Wylan refused, Jesper stepped closer and whispered, “Well let me at least give you something for the road.” And then Wylan was enveloped in the best kiss he'd ever had.

He didn't have much experience to draw on, but after a few shocked seconds he started kissing Jesper back. He got lost in the slow, soft movements of his lips, the dance of their tongues, and the warmth of Jesper's hand on the back of his neck. He forgot that the were standing in the middle of the sidewalk until a disgruntled pedestrian bumped into him and they broke the kiss. Jesper looked beautiful this close, and he couldn’t help but hope for more. It wasn't until he was in the car on his way home that he realized Jesper had tucked a phone number into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I could end the fic there, but I kinda want to keep writing it. I have some plot in mind for later chapters. Comment and leave kudos if you want. Or don't, I'm not your mom.


	3. A Standard Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking I could update chapters Tuesdays and Fridays, but I got too exited writing this chapter to wait until tomorrow. Idk about the schedule. It'll probably change once school starts, though.

**Jesper**

His heart was fluttering. He hadn't felt like this in years. It felt like he was a kid again with a school yard crush. He was waiting at a red light and thinking about the date. He thought is had gone well. His car hadn't impressed him like he had hoped, but he thought that might be a good thing. Maybe Wylan would like him for more than his money and looks. Wylan. He knew his name now. It was hard not to try and write subpar poetry about his fiery hair and his ocean eyes and… And he was being honked at. The light had turned green, but he had been too caught up thinking about Wylan to notice. He slammed on the gas. He really needed to get to work.

Apparently, according to Kaz’s text, they had a new client. That wasn't the reason he needed to get there so badly, though. He needed to find out more about Wylan's dad. The way he talked about him was just awful. He couldn't imagine his own father doing those kind of things to him. Wylan didn't mention specifics of his own abuse, which might be an understandably sensitive subject for him, but if they could get some evidence they could bring him down. _Is this creepy? Would Wylan think this is creepy?_ Self doubt slowly crept up low in his gut which was unusual for him. Though, since he had met Wylan things had begun to feel different. His flirting had gotten clumsier, and he had even found himself blushing once. It was strange, sure, but he wouldn't give it up for the world. He wouldn't give _him_ up for the world.

He reassured himself. Even if it was creepy, it was still the right thing to do. _When did I develop a strong moral compass?_ Things kept getting weirder. As he thought about it, he realized Mattias and Inej would probably think Wylan was a good influence. And Nina would like him because she would like anyone who wasn't a complete ass. He didn't know about Kaz, though. _Fuck what Kaz thinks_ , his brain provided helpfully.

He pulled up to the building where Kaz held his operations. Though he was still the leader of the Dregs in name, he had relinquished some of his control and now the gang mostly governed itself. He still visited every so often to make sure everything was how it should be, but usually he let them have free reign. He did his best to keep the Crows working for a legitimate company. They had their own office space and, if Jesper was honest with himself, it was a lot better than working out of the Crow Club. He flashed his ID card to the security guard and took the elevator to floor eleven. When the doors dinged and then opened, he walked down the hallway to their rented office space.

The sign on the door read “Brekker Private Investigating” and that's what pretty much what it was. Some of their work was investigative, but some was a bit less legal. Helping hide tax fraud was a common one, but more common was covering up affairs. Their work ranged broadly, but as long as it was well paying and morally gray they would do it. They had gotten a few requests to hide abuse, but Kaz always said no to those. Always.

He opened the door, and was immediately greeted with the smell of coffee and the sound of Nina and Matthias arguing. So, it was a standard day. He walked into work smiling, only to find Kaz glaring at him coolly. Again, nothing out of the ordinary.

“You're late.”

“I'm late every day and I never have an excuse. This time I do! Isn't that an improvement at least?” He stared at Kaz imploringly with fake puppy dog eyes. Kaz just drank his coffee slowly looking dissatisfied. It was what he did best. Jesper could have sworn the reason Kaz was so bitter was because he drank his coffee black, but he chose not to comment on it today, there were more important things to be discussed.

“Anyway… Do you know any business men with a son named Wylan? We can probably get him on abuse, worker exploitation, and tax fraud.”

Kaz stared at him blankly. “Since when are we the cops? We have a job that will actually get us paid. There's no profit in taking down random business men.”

“It's all about profit for you isn't it? Why can't we just do what's right for once?” Jesper huffed indignantly. Inej and Mattias, as expected, looked like they agreed with him, but Kaz pressed on.

“What would _you_ get out of this? Is he paying you?”

“Not everything is about money, Kaz.”

Kaz’s eyes narrowed. “You like him. The son, Wylan, you like him.” He said it as if it was a fact, which it was, but it still annoyed Jesper. Before he could deny anything Inej jumped in, thank Ghezen, and started appealing to Kaz’s morality in a way only she ever could. “Kaz, I think we should at least look into it. Even if it isn't for profit, we'd be helping vulnerable people make a better life for themselves. We'd make more allies than enemies.”

“All those new allies won't have the kind of money we need. Taking down a mercher would only tarnish our reputation with the rest of the merchers, who are our main clientele. It will accomplish nothing except get Jesper a new fling.” His dark eyes looked pointedly at him, and he clenched his hands to avoid punching the prick right there. The argument went back and forth for a while, and in the end it was everyone against Kaz. They brought up how they all started as poor Barrel rats, and that they should help their own. They brought up the morality of sitting and watching while others suffer. They even brought up that, if they did take him down, that Wylan would inherit the fortune and possibly pay for their trouble. He just kept going back to ruining their reputation and losing money.

As the fight wound down, it looked like Kaz had won until Inej looked him deep in the eyes and said, “If we can't run a moral business, than I don't want to run a business at all.” Silence flooded the room quickly, and it felt like Jesper was in a vacuum. The only sound was a clock ticking in their other room. Kaz looked thoughtful for a moment, and finally said, “We can look into it, but our first priority has to be our actual job.” Jesper pumped his fist in the air and gave Inej a high five. Matthias and Nina danced around the room like fools, and Kaz just stared at them all with irritation. A standard day indeed.

…

The job they had was, strangely, both legal and interesting. That was very uncommon, but it did happen once in a while. A wealthy politician had investments in the stadwatch, and had heard that Shu Han was experimenting with new weapons. He wanted the Crows to find out exactly what these innovations were, and bring him back a report that he could give to the council. It was slow, except for the occasional conspiracy theory website, until Inej found a missing person’s report on a Shu scientist and his son who had been working for the Shu military. They had been working on drug research, but the whole disappearance was shady. There were a few eye witness reports, but all were in Shu and heavily redacted.

Before he knew it, it was ten, and he stretched sleepily. They had accomplished more than a regular day, and he was ready to go home. He yawned and said, “I'm clocking out. See you all tomorrow.” He stood, walking to the door. Nina and Matthias had left about twenty minutes prior, and he started to do the same when Kaz caught him by the arm.

“Van Eck. The boy is Wylan Van Eck.”

“Van Eck as in Van Eck industries? No way. I haven't heard anything about Jan Van Eck’s son.” Jesper was a little shocked. The Van Eck name was pretty famous, especially in mercher circles. He was surprised he'd never heard about his heir.

“I hadn't either until I researched it. Are you sure you want to take him down. He's not exactly a small target.”

“I'm sure,” Jesper decided. “It doesn't matter who he is, it only matters that we keep Wylan safe.” Kaz looked at him quizzically. This wasn't how he usually acted with his relationships. He knew it too. This was something different than all his one night stands and short term flings. It was all new for him, but if felt good. It felt like something never knew he needed until now, but suddenly was sure he couldn't live without it. He continued his walk out the door and pressed the elevator button for the ground floor.

On the long way down, he wasted his time by compulsively checking his phone. He had left his number in Wylan’s pocket, but what if he didn't notice? What if he washed his pants and never found the small slip of paper? Or worse, what if he saw it, and threw it away? It was ten, so hopefully he was at his dorm by now preparing for school the next day with a good night’s sleep. Wylan asleep was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, just below Wylan's eyes. When he was peaceful and content, not thinking about anything at all, he looked like a saint. He could still picture the exact way his red curls fell around his face, perfectly capturing his innocence. Ghezen, he hoped Wylan found the note.

When the doors dinged signaling his arrival, he stepped out and made his way to his car. He started the short drive home. The city would always be ugly to him, but somehow this part was better. The streets were still dirty, and the air was still polluted. But here there were trees separating the buildings, and there was enough space between everything to breath. In the Barrel it always felt cramped, crowded. Like you couldn't take a breath without stealing someone else’s. Here it was different. There was space. Here he felt as if, for the first time since leaving Novyi Zem, he could really breathe.

A ding pulled him from his thoughts. His phone. He scrambled to find it on the floor of his passenger's seat. It had fallen off when he stopped a little to fast at a red light. The action of trying to find his phone made it impossible to see, and he nearly crashed his car into a light post. After swerving just in time to avoid it, he pulled into the nearest parking spot and picked up his phone.

Unknown Number: I hope you left the right number or else this is going to be awkward.

Jesper jumped in his seat, making wild gestures that no one except himself would be able to decipher. It was Wylan, it had to be. At least he hoped it was. He thought about what to write for a moment, and then quickly typed his reply.

Jesper: If you're an adorable princeling then you're taking to the right person ;)

He could practically feel him blushing from his car. He quickly changed the number to a contact, and entered the name “princeling”.

princeling: It's good to know you're an insufferable flirt in real life and through texting.

Jesper: You know me so well already

Jesper: But I wouldn't mind getting to know you better ;)

princeling: Do you think it's possible to die from blushing too much?

Jesper: Would it be considered research on that topic to tell you your eyes are the most beautiful thing on this planet

princeling: Ghezen, are you trying to kill me?

Jesper: Never! Then I'd never get to kiss you again and that would be a shame

Jesper: Has anyone ever told you that your lips are as soft as they look

princeling: That's it, you killed me. I'm dead now, thanks a lot.

Jesper: Text me your address, I know mouth to mouth ;))))))

prineling: Stopppppp

Jesper laughed at the back and forth, eventually telling him to go to sleep and driving off. When he got home he changed into pajamas and fell into bed. It smelled like Wylan, and he promised himself he'd take his father down if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's some actual plot! I might upload another chapter tommorow, but I'm not sure. Leave kudos and comments if you want. It don't, I'm not your mom.


	4. That's the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting out of the car, Jesper took his hand and lead him into the restaurant. His breath stuttered when their hands touched, and he hoped once again that he would be able to do this much more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd post yesterday, but I didn't, so here is the next chapter! It's practically all fluff but plot is coming later.

**Wylan**

Wylan stretched and hit his alarm clock to stop it's shrill, monotonous chiming. He yawned and cracked his back. His bed was uncomfortable, especially after spending a night in Jesper's ridiculously soft mattress. He blushed at the mere thought of him and his wicked smile. And his chiseled abs and perfect lips and… He snapped out of it. He met Jesper yesterday, but somehow he'd made such a impression that Wylan could not stop thinking about him. It was a struggle not to constantly be on his phone texting the tall Zemeni. But as soon as he was on his phone, he couldn't think of how to start a conversation. He still felt bad about waiting so long to text Jesper after finding his number, but he just couldn't think of what he should say.

Surprisingly for Wylan, conversation came easy between them once it started. That was a first for him. Even with his past relationship the conversations hadn't been as flowing. He assumed it was because of Jesper and his charm, but he couldn't help feeling happy because of how the conversations went. It was nice to feel valued and wanted for a change. Last night, Jesper had stopped in the middle of driving home to text with him. It was a strange feeling. He felt giddy, and was afraid that he would become addicted. He was afraid that he already was addicted.

This felt different than anything before. Stolen kisses and one botched long term relationship were the only experience Wylan had with dating, and even just sitting in a restaurant openly with Jesper felt great. After he found out his ex had been cheating on him through practically their whole relationship, he didn't think that he could trust someone in that way ever again. But now, he felt like he already wanted to trust Jesper completely. Maybe it was a character flaw formed from not having many friends as a child. A willingness to look past flaws and over trust. 

Jesper worked to help rich people get away with bad things. He helped people like his father. Well, maybe not exactly like his father, but close enough that he was wary. Had Van Eck hired them before? A startling thought came to his mind.  _ Did father hire Jesper to keep an eye on me? Is that why he's so eager to spend time with me? _ No, no, it couldn't be. Jesper would never do something like that. He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts away. His father didn't control him anymore. 

After he cleared his head, he slowly rose from the bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, then he wandered out of the room and into the living space he shared with the other people in his dorm. Though he was still proud that he paid for all of his school things himself, including housing, it was still hard to live in such a compact place. He had a room to himself, but that was it. They had two communal bathrooms – one male, one female – on every floor, and a shared cooking and eating area. They also shared a small living room that consisted of three old, odd colored, musty couches and a wobbly coffee table. Living in the same small space with so many strangers was interesting when he first started going to school, but now it was drab and bothersome. Grass is green, the sky is blue, Johnny in 207 plays his music too loud. 

He sat down at the kitchen table with his stale cereal. He had bought it a few weeks ago but, since he was the only one that ate it, he had not eaten it fast enough to finish it before it had hardened. After he was done, he washed his dishes and headed back up to his room to get dressed and ready for class today. 

He hadn't seen anyone else up yet. It was only 6:30, but he had 8am classes on most days. This was because Wylan had chosen to use his scholarship so he could remain financially independent from his father. But, since he got a dual academic and music scholarship, he had to be involved in both math and music at University. So he decided to double major in math and music. He was now a Junior, and at twenty years old he regretted following his dreams. Double majoring required taking almost twice the classes, hence having 8am classes almost every day. Luckily, as a Junior, he had already taken most of the classes required to make students “well-rounded”, so he didn't have to suffer through another English class. 

He laid in bed for a few minutes, checking his phone and catching up on news with his text to speech app. It was on of his favorite additions he made when he got his own phone, along with a software that makes letters more distinct, helping his dyslexia greatly. When texting with Jesper, he almost always used text to speech because it was faster, but both were helpful to him. After lying around for a bit he pulled on some clothes, grabbed his book bag, and put on his shoes. Just before he was about to leave, he decided to do something brave. He quickly changed into his favorite shirt and picked up his phone. He took a selfie of him looking very irritated at his clock. Before he could second guess himself, he sent the picture with the caption, “Double majoring was a mistake. I seriously considered shooting my alarm clock this morning. If only I had a gun.” He smiled to himself, tucked his phone into his pocket, and walked to his first class.

…

His first class should have been interesting. The subject matter consisted of all his favorite things, but it was 8:30, and with a boring professor anything can seem boring. The professor rambled on about the importance of understanding the basics of calculus, which he had mastered years ago, to fully grasp the more complex areas of study. So far, this class has been reviewing information he'd learned as a child. Though he was only half a semester into the year, this class never failed to bore him out if his mind.

As the professor continued his rant, Wylan followed the example of most of his classmates and took out his phone. He turned his phone on silent for all his classes, so he wasn't expecting Jesper to have responded. But when he checked his notifications there was a message.

Jesper: You have to wake up this early for school?!?!?!?! 

Jesper: That should be illegal or something

Jesper: It's nice waking up to a picture of your cute face tho

Wylan, as expected, blushed as he read the last text. He plugged headphones and put one in his ear. After he wrote out a response, he listened to it and made sure it was free of typos. Finally, he sent it.

Wylan: Did I wake you up? Sorry! I didn't realize you'd still be sleeping.

There was a response almost immediately. 

Jesper: No worries princeling 

Jesper: Aren't you supposed to be in class

Wylan: I am but the professor is really boring.

Jesper: This is why I dropped out

Jesper: Or flunked out but whatever

Wylan: I've spent too much money to drop out now.

Jesper: Isn't your dad loaded tho

Wylan: I wouldn't let him pay for any of it. He would hold it over my head and make me study whatever he wanted.

Jesper: He sounds shitty

Wylan: Tell me about it.

Jesper: I'm glad that you're following your dreams

Wylan: So am I, but it doesn't make up for stale cereal and a communal bathroom.

Jesper: Ewwww

Jesper: That's it I'm taking you out for some real food

Jesper: Lunch or dinner

Wylan: You really don't have to. You've already done so much for me.

Jesper: Lunch or dinner princeling

Wylan sighed out loud. Jesper was just as stubborn as he was. 

...

Jesper and Wylan texted all through his first class and half of his second. They'd agreed to meet for lunch after Wylan's second class of the day. He'd caved around the end of his first class and promised to let Jesper drive him, but when he asked where they were going Jesper said it was a secret. Jesper was going to drive him insane. Or Wylan was going to fall in love with him. He wasn't sure yet.

He exited his second class and started waking to where they agreed to meet. It was a pleasant day, if a little chilly. It wasn't winter yet, not even close, but today was a little bit colder than it had been. Wylan regretted not bringing anything heavier than his hoodie, but soon he would be in Jesper's nice, heated car. As he rounded the corner, he saw that Jesper was already parked there, waiting. He did own a very beautiful car, but Wylan ignored it in favor of staring at the masterpiece inside.

Jesper was wearing a button up with a colorful blazer on top. It fit his personality perfectly. As Wylan opened the car door, he looked down and reconsidered his apparel. He was wearing stained jeans he had gotten from a thrift shop. His torn up hoodie and holey shoes didn't help his look either. He liked his shirt, but it was nowhere near as fancy as Jesper's outfit.

“I'll have none of that,” Jesper said sternly. Before Wylan could respond, Jesper continued. “I can hear you over thinking. The place we're going doesn't have a dress code or anything.”

“But you look so nice. I should go home and change.”

“Wy, you look great, really. I was just dressing up to impress you.” Jesper looked down a little sheepishly.

“Fine, but if we get kicked out you have to pay my tuition for a semester.” His threat was meant to be a joke, but looking at the grin on Jesper's face he regretted mentioning it at all.

“Who says I won't do that anyway?”

Wylan's eyes went wide. “Jesper, don't you dare. I swear to Ghezen I will-” Before he could finish his threat, he was cut off by Jesper's laugh and the purr of his car pulling away from the curb. After a few minutes of laughing, Jesper admitted that he really liked riling him up. Wylan's ears went pink and he pouted a bit at that, but he was pulled back into the conversation with Jesper's easy charm. They broached many topics, most silly and all plagued with Jesper's innuendos. Wylan found himself laughing freely and enjoying himself more and more.

Jesper's car pulled to a halt outside a nice looking restaurant serving Zemeni cuisine. It looked fancy, but not somewhere you would dress up to go into. That was a relief. Wylan would have died of embarrassment if he looked too out of place. Jesper grinned at him and promised that this was the best food in the whole city. After getting out of the car, Jesper took his hand and lead him into the restaurant. His breath stuttered when their hands touched, and he hoped once again that he would be able to do this much more often. 

They sat down at a table for two, but Jesper didn't let go of his hand. Their conversation from the car continued, but it was quieter this time. Wylan asked for suggestions from the menu, and Jesper told him his favorite dish. When Wylan asked why he wasn't getting his favorite food, he said he likes to try something new every time he comes. When the waitress came by, she knew Jesper. They talked for a moment, and Wylan pressed down a surge of jealousy that coursed through him. She was pretty, beautiful even, though Wylan had never had an eye for women. The only thing that kept his jealousy at bay was the fact that Jesper had not let go of his hand. He looked down at their entwined fingers and smiled to himself.

When the food arrived, Wylan immediately dug in, and when he tried the first bite he moaned. Literally. An unabashed sound of pleasure straight from his gut.

“Ghezen, this is amazing. This is the best food I've had in… well, ever.” Jesper’s smile tensed for a moment, but didn't let go if his hand.

“Jes, how are you going to eat?”

“If I could hold your hand always I'd give up eating entirely.” As Wylan sputtered in response, he smiled wider and continued. “I'll manage.” Jesper began eating his food with his non dominant hand, and he sighed appreciatively when he swallowed. They ate their food in companionable silence, and when they were finished, Wylan groaned loudly.

“I'll never be able to go back to ramen and stale cereal now! Thanks a lot, you've ruined all food for me.” He used a playful tone, but he was serious. He didn't think he could continue eating his poor quality, knock off food without thinking of the feast he just consumed.

“Well, I guess I'll just have to take you out to eat more often.” The smile on his face hadn't left since dinner began, and Wylan felt that excited, giddy feeling again. 

“Keep talking like that and you'll never get rid of me,” Wylan joked lightly, but Jesper's face softened as he said, “That's the plan, princeling. That's the plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Leave kudos and comment if you want. Or don't I'm not your dad.


	5. Some Kind of Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He kept thinking that telling Wylan would put him in more danger, but he knew that hiding things from Wylan was out of the question. He would not, could not be in a relationship founded on lies. Jesper’s face went melancholy again, and he decided to just say it now. He needed to get it out before his nerve disappeared.  
> “Wylan, your mother’s still alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... I didn't upload yesterday. Sorry, my bad. This chapter actually had plot and a tiny bit of angst, but it's all better next chapter don't worry. Anyway here you go, enjoy.

**Jesper**

Jesper was completely and utterly screwed. He was so far gone for his princeling that he couldn't think straight, no pun intended. A few days had passed since his date on Monday, and all he could think about was how much he wanted to cuddle Wylan. Jesper Ghezen damned Fahey wanted to  _ cuddle _ someone. It was impossible. He finally understood what people meant when they said they had butterflies in their stomach because when Wylan was around it was all he could do not to blush or squeak or do something equally as embarrassing. When he received that picture of Wylan, it took everything in him not to drive to his dorm and shoot his alarm clock for him. If he was honest with himself, the only thing that stopped him was that he didn't know Wylan's address. 

He couldn't stop thinking about their lunch date. After it was finished, Jesper drove Wylan back to campus so he could go to his last class of the day. Wylan had checked his clock, and admitted he had a few minutes to spare. He didn't know who leaned in first, but suddenly they were kissing and his hand was in Wylan's hair and it felt like magic. Like his lips were on fire on Wylan was soothing, calm water. There was the subpar poetry again. He must have done some hardcore drugs at that party and this was his fever dream or something. And that moan.  _ Fuck _ , that moan. It plagued his every waking moments, plus all of his dreams. It had taken the self control of a monk to keep from flinging himself across the table and devouring Wylan whole. But he just gripped his soft hand a little tighter and forced an easy-going smile.

He was glad that Wylan had appreciated the food. It was his favorite, after all, and he really didn't want to deal with a picky eater. Luckily, or possibly unluckily, for Jesper, Wylan seemed to be perfect in every way. Gorgeous, kind, clever, and funny. Jesper knew that he was gone the first time he'd seen those eyes, and he was right. He only had become further infatuated with him the more they talked.  _ If this is what lo… a relationship is like I'm all for it _ , he thought, smiling to himself. He wouldn't, couldn't, allow himself to think about love. It was too much, too fast. He'd known the boy for  _ four days. _ Somehow, though, he felt connected to Wylan. He just hoped Wylan felt the same way.

He had woken up on time that morning, if only to check his messages. At the moment, he was sitting at his desk, idly drumming on his keyboard. He had taken to getting to work on time recently, and it always got a few surprised looks and a few 'you’re here early's. The Crows had been working on their job, and it was going well. They had hired a translator for the documents, and they kept finding things that didn't quite add up about the case. The Shu scientist and his son didn't have any enemies, which they confirmed by hacking into their phones and the son’s social media to check for threats, and they had no shady dealings. The only thing that seemed out of place were two calls that were made the day they disappeared. One was from an unknown number and lasted only 27 seconds, and one was to the local police station, but it was never answered. Both of these had been deleted at some point, but whoever deleted them had done a sloppy job and Kaz found them almost immediately. They had until the end of the week to get some worthwhile information for their client, so he wasn't too worried about it. 

What he was worried about was Jan Van Eck getting his grubby mercher hands back on his perfect saint of a son. He had done some research on Wylan's literal dickhead of a father, and none of it was looking good for Jan Van what-the-hEck (Forgive his horrible puns, he's slow in the morning). He'd found some old police reports that had been hidden very well, but not well enough. They alleged that a year or so before Wylan's mom had tragically died in a car accident, she had called the police on her husband for domestic abuse. There were pictures of her wounds – a bruised rib, a splintered wrist, a black eye – and Kaz was suddenly very, very on board with bringing the scumbag down. When he had shown Kaz the pictures, his eyes shone with anger, then something else he couldn't quite recognize. It was what he and Inej liked to call his scheming face. 

Today, he was looking harder into Marya Hendriks’ death. It was more than a little heart-breaking. Jan had been driving himself and Marya to Wylan’s first flute recital when a truck had veered a little too far left and Myra had been crushed under its tire. Miraculously, Van Eck had survived with little more than a scrape. The truck driver had fled the scene and was never found. The truck he had been driving was stolen from delivery company that Van Eck promptly sued, and they went bankrupt after the scandal. Everything about the situation was shady. 

He showed Kaz the documents, but when he saw them he just mumbled about there being more to the story, and went back to hunching over his own computer. Jesper stretched, leaning so far back he almost fell out of his chair. He saw Matthias staring at him and talking to Nina.

“Since when do I do all the work and you two free load?” Jesper asked. It was partially a joke, but also partial confusion. 

“That's what we were talking about. It seems that your mercher boy-toy is a good influence on you.” Nina giggled a little as she said it, and Jesper pouted.

“He's not just a fling, you know. I really like him.”

Matthias raised his eyebrows. “Actually working and monogamy? This person must be some kind of saint,” Matthias stated. He looked surprised and a little proud.

Jesper sighed happily. “He's really is.”

“As far as I'm concerned, you are all free loaders. Get back to work,” Kaz ordered grumpily. They grumbled, but did as he asked. 

As the day wound down, the Crows started becoming much less productive. Him and Nina started a food fight in the break room, and Inej joined in. When they were done, Inej was the obvious victor. She had somehow not been hit with food once and had landed shots on the other two Crows multiple times. Once they had cleaned up the mess, Jepser said he needed to head out, and he started walking towards the door. Before he could leave, though, Kaz asked him to wait.

“What's this about, Kaz?” Inej asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

“I think you should all take a seat for this,” Kaz answered solemnly. The Crows took their seats, all turning to face Kaz as he continued. “You all have read the report on Marya Hendriks’ death already, correct?” When they all nodded, he went on. “Well that's not all there is to the crash. I've combed through eye witness accounts and noise complaints, and the couple had a fight that night. Neighbors also initially claimed they saw Van Eck shoving Marya in a car with a bag packed, but the case never went to trial. After the car drove off, Van Eck left in his own car without Marya.”

“What does all of this mean,” Jesper asked quietly, stunned.

“It means,” Kaz said, opening a folder of papers. “Marya Hendriks is alive. And if we can find her, we can take Van Eck down for good.”

…

His heart was racing so fast he thought that he must be having a heart attack. He threw his keys in the bowl on his coffee table, sat down on his couch, and put his head in his hands. He could barely process any of this. It was dark out, and he hadn't turned on his lights, but doing that seemed so trivial compared to what was happening. Marya Hendriks was alive. Of course, because Kaz was Kaz, he had tracked her down before he told anyone, just to be sure she really was still alive. He had hacked into Van Eck's bank account and found monthly payment to an account he claimed on his taxes was a charity for people injured in hit and run accidents. It was ironic that the charity didn't actually exist and he was paying a mental hospital to keep a completely stable person locked up. They had even found documents from the hospital on Marya’s health, but all had been conveniently swept under the rug. 

It made him sick. Physically sick. He felt nauseous and light headed, but somehow he had made it home in one piece. He and Kaz had had a fight before he had left. He wanted, needed to tell Wylan. He couldn't hide this from him, not when he deserved so much more than he had. Kaz said he was a risk, another variable he had to think about. He didn't want to take that risk, not yet. Jesper had told him to shove it, and that he could try to stop him from telling Wylan the truth. He drove home fuming, deciding exactly how to phrase the situation. He came to the conclusion that he couldn't tell Wylan over the phone, it had to be in person.

That was how Jesper ended up with his head in his hands and his phone feeling unusually heavy in his pocket. He wrote and deleted the text a few times, but he eventually settled on a message that was vague but not threatening.

Jesper: Wylan, something important just came up. Can you please come over to my flat? I really need to talk to you.

He got a response in a matter of minutes.

prineling: Jes, it's 11pm on a Thursday. I have class tomorrow, can't this wait?

Jesper: Please just trust me on this Wy

Wylan texted him an 'ok’ and he texted back his address in case Wylan didn't remember. In a half an hour Wylan was getting dropped off by a cab at Jesper's front gate, and then he was climbing the flight of stairs and knocking on his door. Jesper answered it and lead Wylan into his living room. 

“I think you should sit down,” he suggested solemnly. Wylan sat.

“Jesper, what's all this about? You seem seriously upset,” Wylan said, noticing the tired look in his eyes and that he hadn't made a single joke or innuendo. His usually bright eyes refused to look at Wylan, and he paced around his coffee table. He was usually a jittery ball of nerves, but it wasn't usually this bad.

“Well… you know how I said I was a P.I.?” Jesper saw a look of panic cross Wylan's smooth features, and he seemed a bit frantic as he said, “I won't help you hide the body!” He made to leave, but a startled laugh from Jesper stopped him. Jesper held his stomach as he tried to compose himself. This was a serious matter, he couldn't screw it up.

“Prineling, I already told you I'm not a hitman. I really am a P.I., you don't have to worry about a body.”  _ Not yet, at least _ , his brain supplied helpfully. He kept thinking that telling Wylan would put him in more danger, but he knew that hiding things from Wylan was out of the question. He would not, could not be in a relationship founded on lies. Jesper’s face went melancholy again, and he decided to just say it now. He needed to get it out before his nerve disappeared.

“Wylan, your mother’s still alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh crazy right?!?!?! Idk when to upload the next chapter. If you want it tommorow tell me in the comments and I'll do it. Thanks for reading!


	6. We'll Figure it Out Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't sound too impressed, princeling. I'm known to have good ideas every now and again,” Jesper chuckled, sounding completely care free. He stretched, but before he could get up he yawned and decided to lie back down. He curled in on himself like a lazy cat, and Wylan decided he liked sleepy Jesper. Well, he like Jesper all the time, but sleepy Jesper was a new favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry I didn't post this earlier in the day but I was busy. Thanks to everyone who has commented and left Kudos y'all are the reason I'm still writing this fic. The next chapter might take a while to come out, but I am working on it right now. Enjoy!

**Wylan**

The world shook. His head was spinning, he couldn't feel his limbs. He felt like screaming and crying and just staying silent. He knew it couldn't be. He went to her funeral, he saw the casket. His mother was dead, he knew that.  _ But what if… _ No. He wouldn't let himself think like that. He rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands. He needed to clear his head. This couldn't be possible.

“That's not possible. Why would you say that to me?” He was on the verge of a total break down. Did Jesper think it was funny to mess with him? Was this all a game to him? Before Jesper could charm his way out of it, Wylan continued. “Is this funny to you? How could you be so callous?” He tried to get up and leave, but his knees shook so badly that he couldn't stand.

“Wy,” Jesper responded, his face pained. “This isn't a sick joke. I would  _ never _ do that to you. I swear on my life I'm telling you the truth.” Wylan's face turned cold, calculating. “Start talking, now.”

Jesper told him everything. He apologized for overstepping, but he said that he couldn't just sit there and watch someone he cared about get hurt. He told him about his friends, and how they all wanted to put his dad in prison. He told him about the documents he found, the forged death certificate, and the reports confirming Kaz’s theory. Wylan kept his face stoney throughout the whole thing, asking questions when he needed clearer answers.

Wylan felt like someone else had taken over his body. Like he was watching someone more equipped to handle the situation deal with everything. Like he was slowly drifting away from his life to some place where he felt nothing. Then suddenly, he was back in his body. The world was crashing down around him, and he was doing his best to hold it together. And he was crying. Not the pretty single teardrop from romantic movies, but sobbing, loud and ugly. He was making sounds he didn't even know he could make. His whole life he had been lied to, and now here was someone telling him the truth. 

Jesper came up to him, but he seemed, for the first time in their relationship, unsure. He didn't know how to help. Wylan pulled him in, and Jesper just held him, whispering small encouragements into his ear. Wylan cried and cried. When he stopped, Jesper's shoulder was covered in tears and snot, but he didn't seem to mind. 

“Is this a dream, Jes? Am I going to wake up soon?”

“Ghezen, I wish I could say yes.” 

“My father… I knew he hated us, me and my mom, but… I didn't think,” he trailed off. 

“We're gonna take him down, Wy. You won't have to worry about him anymore.” Wylan's face got panicky all if the sudden. “You can't! He'll take you away. I  _ can't _ lose you too!” Wylan exclaimed, and then he started crying again, whispering, “He can't take you, you can't leave,” into Jesper’s shirt. Jesper just kissed the top of his head and murmured, “I’m not leaving, little prince. I'm not going anywhere. 

…

They fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch. It wasn't a restful night for Wylan, but whenever he woke up Jesper would be there. His comforting presence lulled Wylan to sleep whenever he was startled awake by nightmares, and his warm body was a more comfortable mattress than the one in his dorm. When he woke up with his head on Jesper's shoulder and Jesper's arm around his waist, it was almost calming. That lasted until he remembered his classes. His eyes went wide.

“ _ Fuck _ , I have class today,” he shouted and tried to climb out if Jesper's arms.

“Wait, princeling, you can't go today! You deserve a day off after last night.” Jesper grabbed at Wylan's sleeve, not hard enough to actually prevent him from leaving, but just enough to show his protest. 

“My professors will  _ kill me _ if I skip.”

“Baby, just email them and say you're sick.”

“Actually, that might work.”

“Don't sound too impressed, princeling. I'm known to have good ideas every now and again,” Jesper chuckled, sounding completely care free. He stretched, but before he could get up he yawned and decided to lie back down. He curled in on himself like a lazy cat, and Wylan decided he liked sleepy Jesper. Well, he like Jesper all the time, but sleepy Jesper was a new favorite.

Wylan pulled out his phone and emailed his teachers. He took some pleasure in missing his advanced math class, but he knew that he'd actually need the information from his other classes. He didn't have many friends, but he had a few from his school’s GSA, so he texted them to send him their notes. After that was done, he snuggled his way back into Jesper's arms. Once Wylan was fully situated, Jesper nuzzled closer and hummed contentedly.

After cuddling lazily for almost an hour, Wylan started to overthink things. There was no way that Jesper could actually put his father away. The possibility didn't even cross his mind. He just didn't know how he would convince Jesper to stay away from the monster people called Jan Van Eck. But he wanted, more than anything, to see his mother again. His logical side and his emotional side kept clashing, making it very hard to focus on the comforting weight of Jesper’s calloused fingers carding gently through his soft, red curls. 

“Princeling, you're over thinking again, I can tell. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Jes, you know you can't go after him, right? I mean, it's totally crazy, there’s no way you can bring him down.” Even though Wylan's voice shook as he said those words, he knew couldn't start crying again. He felt so physically drained from last night that he didn't even know if it was possible.

“Hey, look at me,” Jesper instructed softly. “We can get him. We  _ will _ . And you  _ will _ see your mom again.”

Wylan buried his nose back in Jesper's chest. “Ghezen,” Wylan swore, his words muffled by Jesper's shirt. “What did I do to deserve someone so perfect?”

Though he knew it was rhetorical, Jesper couldn't help but plant a kiss on Wylan's mop of curls and respond. “I ask myself that question everyday, princeling.”

…

They lounged around for the rest of the day, sometimes cuddling, sometimes kissing each other breathless. Wylan didn't understand how or why Jesper was so supportive and sweet all the time, but he thanks Ghezen and every other god that had ever been worshiped for it. He felt cared for and loved for the first time since his mother's passing. Or maybe not passing. He didn't know anymore, but he wanted to believe that his mother was still alive somewhere out there, watching him proudly from afar. He didn't like the idea of his father paying people off to keep her from him for all this time, though. He knew his father hated him – Van Eck had said as much regularly – but he'd always wanted to believe that deep down he cared. Thinking about it now, it was better to be disillusioned than to be clinging onto hope and scrambling for any tiny piece of love from his father.

Currently, Wylan was bingeing the first season of  _ Queer Eye _ . He'd heard positive reviews, but he didn't have Netflix so he had never watched it. Jesper said that it was an atrocity that he'd never seen it before, and forced him to watch it while he cooked them dinner. The whole scene felt beautifully domestic: Wylan snuggled up under a blanket, Jesper humming a tune, the sounds and smells of cooking traveling through the flat. Wylan thought it was too good to be true, and he secretly hoped it'd never end. He knew he shouldn't think like this. They'd been together for less than a week, but he couldn't help seeing the long term.

Jesper brought out tray after tray of delicious smelling food and placed them on trivets on the kitchen table. It was round, and only had two seats at it. That was all they needed, Wylan supposed. 

“Babe, can you get the plates and utensils?” Wylan's heart fluttered at the casual use of the word 'babe’, but he did as he was asked. Once they both sat down, Wylan took a small serving of every dish on the table. Jesper smiled at that and did the same. The food, of course, tasted like heaven. Seasoned to perfection with obviously fresh ingredients, each dish complemented the next. He had never had dishes from Novyi Zem when he was younger. Though his father hired almost only immigrants, the serventes in the kitchens had been instructed to make only foods native to Kerch. It was a wonderful experience to know what Zemeni delecies tasted like, and it felt a little bit like rebellion. A small form of rebellion, but rebellion nonetheless.

As the meal wound down, Wylan looked at the captivating Zemeni man across from him with sad eyes and asked, “Jesper, what are we going to do?” There was a slight tremble to his voice that he wasn't proud of, but he didn't try to mask it. Not from Jesper.

“I don't know, Wylan, but we'll figure it out together.” And Wylan believed him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Leave Kudos or comments if you want. Or don't, I'm not your mom.


	7. The Times Good and the Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's just you and me, right?” The question sounded a little more pathetic than he had intended, but Wylan just put his forehead against Jesper's and said, “For as long as you want me.” Jesper barely held in the response he wanted to blurt out. Instead, he just thought it to himself. Forever, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm posting on Saturdays now that school's starting. Once a week is a bit easier to handle. Thanks for sticking with me even though my schedule is trying to kill me. Enjoy!

**Jesper**

That night, they slept curled up in Jesper's too large bed. Though, with Wylan in it, Jesper couldn't help but think it was just the right size. There was no funny business before his beautiful prince fell asleep in his arms, just soft, sweet kisses. He wouldn't let himself cross that line, not yet. He wouldn't let himself ruin this perfect thing they had together. It was strange for him to want to wait. It was strange, but it felt like the right thing to do. Jesper was still awake, even as his clock read 12:57 in green text. Wylan was wrapped around him, and he wouldn't let himself move from his uncomfortable position for fear of waking his slumbering prince. He was surprised that Wylan hadn't thrown him out of his own house so he could process the fact his mother was still alive. He was happy he had let him stay, though. He wanted to be part of his life, all of it, the good times and the bad. 

Jesper shifted his back and arms slightly, trying his hardest not to disturb the perfect boy sleeping next to him. To his dismay, it didn't work. His little prince grumbled a bit at the loss of Jesper's reassuring arm around his waist tried to pull it back around him. Jesper tried his hardest to suppress a laugh, but he'd always had a bad poker face. His small giggles turned into a full on fit of laughing, and Wylan looked up at him. 

“Are you laughing at me?” His tone made Jesper's heart melt. He'd obviously been laughed at too many times in his life.

“No, princeling, I would never. You're just so adorable when your tired.”

“I could say the same about you, cutie.” Jesper's heart was going to explode. It was official, Wylan Van Eck had killed Jesper Fahey with sweetness.

Wylan's face suddenly became all too serious. “Jes, do you think she'll like me?” He knew who Wylan was talking about, of course. Marya Hendriks had been the topic of conversation since Jesper told him the truth about the accident. His voice sounded so beaten when he asked the question, like he would understand if she never wanted to see her own son again.

Jesper slowly carded his hand through Wylan's locks and answered confidently, “What's not to like. I'm sure she's missed you so much you won't be able to get a moment alone.”

Wylan snuggled close and buried his face in Jesper’s chest. “I hope so.” And then he will was asleep. Jesper followed soon after, his hand engulfed in beautiful, red-gold curls.

…

They awoke a mess of tangled limbs. It was nice, somehow, to lose track of where his body ended and where Wylan's began. That lasted until he opened his eyes and saw the stark contrast of his dark skin with Wylan's creamy complexion. That made him happy in a different way, seeing how the two of them looked together, joined, like two halves of one whole. He stroked Wylan's soft hair and the boy raised his head, leaning into the touch.

He couldn't help himself from peppering feather light kisses across Wylan's face, trying his best to plant one on each freckle. Wylan giggled, but firmly said no kisses until they had both brushed their teeth. Jesper responded that he didn't mind morning breath, but Wylan was in the bathroom before his drowsy senses could bring him in for a kiss. 

“Jesper,” he called from the doorway. “Do you have any extra tooth brushes?”

“Anything for you, dear.” Jesper smiled lazily and got up to show him where he had his extra brushes.

“There are a lot in that drawer,” Wylan stated, but it sounded like a question, so Jesper responded, “I used to bring a lot of people home. But these aren't necessary anymore because I know you.” He tried to make it as sappy as he could.

“A lot of people home.” Wylan pondered the statement. “Wait, like at the same time?” He looked a little startled at the prospect.

Jesper kissed him on the cheek. “Not usually, babe, but I don't want to think about that right now. It's just you and me, right?” The question sounded a little more pathetic than he had intended, but Wylan just put his forehead against Jesper's and said, “For as long as you want me.” Jesper barely held in the response he wanted to blurt out. Instead, he just thought it to himself.  _ Forever, then. _

After they were finished in the bathroom, they put on some clothes. Wylan put on his clothes from the day before. He had worn one of Jesper's shirts to bed, and though Jesper was sad to no longer see it hanging off his slim figure, it was nice to see him in fitting clothing again. Jesper put on an old T-shirt and some of his best fitting jeans for a casual, not-trying-too-hard look. When he joined Wylan in the kitchen, he saw him rummaging around in his refrigerator for ingredients.

“Hun, what are you doing?”

“Making waffles and caramel sauce, obviously,” Wylan responded, a hand placed sassily on his hip.

“You know the recipe by heart?” he asked, impressed by his prince’s confidence.

“Of course I do. Now, you do have brown sugar, right?”

The morning passed in a blur. Jesper only remembered a few key moments, like when Wylan licked the batter of a spoon and he nearly had a heart attack, or when Wylan bent over to put away the sugar for a little too long, giving Jesper an amazing view of his perfectly shaped backend. He was struggling to keep up his confident facade, and when Wylan finally let him into the kitchen, he went straight for a back hug, wrapping his long arms around his price’s waist. 

“I asked you to help, not distract me,” Wylan huffed in fake annoyance.

“You were being so cute I had to hug you,” he pleaded into Wylan's neck.

Wylan gigled. “Stop, I'm ticklish!” Jesper saw his moment and took it, wrapping his arms around is middle more securely and tickling him fiercely. The kitchen suddenly descended into chaos, giggles coming from both men. Wylan tried valiantly to escape Jesper's grasp, but it was all for naught.

“Okay,” Wylan wheezed between fits of laughter. “You win. We need to take the waffles out before they burn.” That got Jesper's attention, and he checked on the waffles. The timer on the oven hadn't gone off yet, but it only had a few seconds left. After a moment of watching, the timer counted down to 00:00 and beeped much louder than necessary. Wylan tasted his caramel sauce simmering on the stove top and turned off the flame. Together they brought the food to the table.

Jesper had already set up two plates and utensils, and had brought whipped cream to the table as well. He sat down in one chair and Wylan took the seat opposite him. He took a waffle, pored the caramel syrup on it, and took a huge bite. It was fantastic and, just to get Wylan back for their lunch date, he moaned provocatively. Wylan, as expected, turned beet red and was suddenly very interested in his waffle.

“ _ Ghezen _ , princeling, I thought you were exaggerating when you said it tasted like heaven. I think I've died and gone there.” He glanced over at Wylan and added, “It would explain why you look like an angel.” Wylan coughed and muttered his thanks brokenly. “Where did you learn to cook like this, princeling? I thought you had servants to do that for you.”

“Well, since I had trouble reading, I was always trying to do new things to get his approval. It never worked. Not that it matters anymore, though, I guess.” His expression turned sad, and his eyes looked distant. Like he wasn't really in Jesper's kitchen, but somewhere far away. He couldn't stand seeing him like this. His caring, innocent, sweet Wylan being treated like trash by his own father. He didn't deserve any of this.

“You know we're gonna get him, right Wy?” 

“Jesper,” he said in a tone that indicated he didn't believe him. “Look, I've been living with Van Eck for my whole life. Anyone who tries to stop him just ends up getting hurt, and I don't want that for you.” He said the last part sadly, like he had given up already.

“Wylan, we're not gonna stop. We have what we need, we just need to put it all together. You won't have to live in his shadow anymore, princeling. You'll be free.” Wylan's eyes eyes lit up at that last word, but he just looked down at his waffles and changed the subject.

They finished breakfast laughing, discussing the possibility of life in outer space and whether or not it would be attracted to Jesper. He strongly argued that anything would be struck by his gorgeous features, but Wylan disagreed, saying that life on other planets would have completely different measures of beauty. They finally agreed on the fact that aliens would probably not be attractive to them, but Jesper insisted that they would still be interested in him.

After they cleaned up the plates, Wylan admitted sadly that he had to leave, since he had practice for the school’s symphony orchestra every Saturday at noon. They kissed for a few minutes, and eventually Wylan pulled himself from the arms of a complaining Jesper in order to leave.

“Don't you need a ride?”

“I called an Uber and it's waiting right now. I have to go. Bye!” He punctuated the last word by blowing a kiss in Jesper's direction.

“Goodbye, princeling. Safe travels.”  _ I love you _ , he almost blurted out before he could catch himself. After Wylan shut the door Jesper breathed out heavily and slumped onto a comfy couch. It wasn't the same without Wylan to hold. Jesper's shirt still smelled like him, and he took a deep inhale and smiled to himself. He pulled a throw pillows Wylan had rested on closer to him, holding it as if it was Wylan. It smelled like him too, and he took a long nap engulfed in his smell, dreaming of a day when Wylan would move in with him and they'd never have to leave each other's arms.


	8. Who Jesper's Heart Truly Belonged To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, you don't have to go all out for dates. I'm fine as long as we spend time together, it doesn't have to be expensive.”  
> “But you're a prince,” Jesper gasped, sounding appalled. “Your suitors should impress you with ridiculous shows of extravagance.”  
> “Ridiculous is right,” Wylan retorted, smiling to himself.

**Wylan**

The ride back to his dorm was long. He missed Jesper already, and he could physically feel the regret of leaving the flat. He knew he had to do it, midterms were right around the corner, and he still had to do some make up work from his classes. That didn't help the deep feeling of loneliness creeping into him. He had already gone to practice a few hours ago, and now he was sitting on his bed studying and taking notes wanting Jesper to be there. They didn't even have to be doing anything, Jesper could just hold him while he studied. In reality, Wylan knew he couldn't invite Jesper over because he'd just be a distraction. He knew if he had a choice between studying for a test that may determine his academic future and making out with Jesper he would choose Jesper every time. That knowledge alone was what prevented him from calling Jesper right then. 

He reread a section in the textbook for the third time, and then gave up and looked for a free audio version. He found one relatively quickly, and wrote down notes when necessary. Not that he would ever bother to reread his notes, but writing things down always helped him remember. His phone dinged, and he looked down to see a notification from a contact he didn't recognize at first. After a long moment, he giggled and realized it said, “chocolate waffles ;)”.

chocolate waffles ;) : I'm already bored without you :(

Wylan: It took you this long?

chocolate waffles ;) : Nooooo princeling I fell asleep right after you left so I couldn't text you sooner

chocolate waffles ;) : Like my contact change?

Wylan: Did you break into my phone just to change your name to “chocolate waffles”?

chocolate waffles ;) : I also took some amazing selfies

chocolate waffles ;) : You're welcome

Wylan checked his camera roll, and sure enough there were more than twenty selfies of Jesper around his house, and even a few with a sleeping Wylan. He blushed at the last one. It was Jesper smiling his wicked smile, and he was shirtless. Jesper Fahey was going to  _ kill _ him. After a few minutes of indecisiveness, he texted out a fitting reply.

Wylan: I liked that last one ;)

chocolate waffles ;) : Ghezen I love it when you flirt

chocolate waffles ;) : What have I turned you into??? You used to be so innocent

Wylan: Yep, you've ruined me.

chocolate waffles ;) : I can think of a few other ways to ruin you ;))))))

They texted back and forth a bit, Wylan blushing furiously and trying his best to keep up. After a long while, Jesper told him to go to sleep, and he begrudgingly agreed. Before going to bed, he finished his chapter and his notes. When he finally drifted off, he dreamed a bit about overdue papers and schoolwork, but mostly he dreamed about Jesper.

…

A few days past without incident. Wylan went to school, texted Jesper, and went to bed. It was Thursday, and he was still lazing around in bed since he didn't have any early classes that day. He and Jesper had texted a lot, even more than before Wylan had stayed with the dashing Zemeni. 

Jesper had told him in very little detail about his other case. Apparently, they were looking into the entirety of the Shu military. There was a man that had conveniently gone missing before he could blow the whistle on dangerous drug research for soldiers. Recently, they had found his son and flown him to Ketterdam to give a statement to the Kerch government. He had also hit on Jesper relentlessly, and the Zemeni was starting to get a little scared for his safety. “Seriously,” he had said, sounding very distressed on one of their numerous phone calls. “I mean, he seems like a fine kid, but I think if he ever finds my address he might never leave.” 

Wylan, for his part, was a little jealous. It seemed this boy saw his boyfriend – yes, they were finally official – more than he did. He knew that Jesper would never betray him, but there was a nagging voice at the back of his head that told him since he wasn't there when Jesper needed him someone else would take his place. Just as that voice started to become louder, his phone rang, and he was happy to see the contact “chocolate waffles ;)” light up his screen. He answered.

“Ghezen and his workings, Wylan you have to save me!” Jesper rushed out in one breath.

“What? Jes, are you actually in danger or-”

“No, no. Well, yes? I don't know anymore, Wy, he kissed me!” There was dead silence on both ends.

“Explain,” Wylan ordered sharply.

“I didn't kiss back or anything, I swear. It wasn't even a good kiss. Not even close to you, hun.”

“I said explain, not make excuses,” he huffed back, slowly getting more jealous.

“So, he's leaving for Ravka tomorrow, he was granted asylum or something, and when we were dropping him off he kissed me and told me to come by his hotel if I wasn't busy,” Jesper rambled, obviously nervous.

“And?”

“And that's it. I just was freaking out and I knew you needed to know, so I called you. Oh no, are you in class right now? Please tell me you're not in speaker phone in front of the class or something.” Wylan giggled at that.

“No, Jes I'm in bed still.” He paused for a moment before saying, “Jes, you're a great boyfriend.” He could practically hear Jesper's grin. He had found that Jesper  _ loved _ reassurance. Although he was usually confident, he still liked when Wylan told him he was doing a good job, or looked nice. It was one if Wylan's favorite things. He lived to make Jesper blush for a change. 

They talked for a few minutes before agreeing to meet for dinner after his last class. Secretly, Wylan hoped to kiss him again, just to show this Kuwei who Jesper's heart truly belonged to.

…

Dinner, as always, was too fancy for him. Though he had grown up excessively, disgustingly wealthy, he had never appreciated the finer things his father forced on him. He had always felt more comfortable in his room with a paint brush. As a child, way back before he started to learn to read, his father always said he was like Marya in that way. How he always longed for paints or pencils to capture the beauty he saw all around him. Later in his life, his father used his mother's name to demean him. His mother, who might very well be alive. He shook the thought from his head, and instead started at the beauty sitting across from him.

“You know, you don't have to go all out for dates. I'm fine as long as we spend time together, it doesn't have to be expensive.”

“But you're a prince,” Jesper gasped, sounding appalled. “Your suitors should impress you with ridiculous shows of extravagance.”

“Ridiculous is right,” Wylan retorted, smiling to himself.

“You love it.” Jesper giggled, but Wylan couldn't help but agree. He did love it. Love him. Though he didn't know how or when he was going to tell him, he felt very sure his feelings were genuine. Not just infatuation, but love. He had decided when he realized how he felt that he would wait until the ordeal with his mother was sorted to tell him. It was ever so tempting to blurt it out right there at dinner, but he forced himself to keep his mouth shut.

Jesper noticed his sudden silence, as any caring boyfriend would, and tried to help the best he could. “What ya thinking about, Wy?”

“Nothing. Just my mom.” Jesper's face became pained.

“We're going to get her back to you. You deserve that.”

“Do I though? What did I ever do for her. What if she doesn't want to see me? I couldn't protect her then, what makes you think I could protect her now?”

“Wylan,” he said gently, gripping his hand.“No one deserves what you went through. I know if I had a chance to see my mom again, she wouldn't be mad that I couldn't protect her.” Jesper looked so sad in that moment. All Wylan wanted to do was bundle him up in an absurdly fluffy blanket and cuddle him until he felt better.

“Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of that. I'm terrible at dinner conversations.” He smiled a bit. Jesper smiled back. It felt like the world made sense again.

“Princeling, do you want to skip desert here and go get pints of ice cream. We can eat them well bingeing  _ Queer Eye _ ,” Jesper promised. 

“I've never heard a better suggestion in my life.” Wylan laughed, and Jesper pulled him by the hand to a 24 hour grocery store, after paying for the check, of course.

Since he had school the next day, Wylan insisted they watch it at his dorm. They sat there together in Wylan's bed, watching the show as it played from Wylan's crappy laptop. They each had a tub of ice cream, Wylan with cookies and cream and Jesper with rocky road. They watched a few episodes together, snuggled close under Wylan's blanket, and they eventually fell asleep like that, the show still playing in the background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! New chapters every Saturday. Leave kudos and comments if you liked it. Or don't, I'm not your mom.


	9. Karma's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm sorry about that. I should have set an alarm on my phone so it wouldn't wake you up.” Jesper blinked blearily.
> 
> “Ghezen, what time is it? Why is it still dark outside?” He tried to open his eyes fully, but they burned so badly he had to close them again. Wylan’s sleepy form wriggled a bit, trying to escape the maze of blankets.

**Jesper**

He woke up to a shrill alarm blaring relentlessly in his ear. Before he could get his bearings, Wylan climbed over him and hit the large button on top of the clock. As the sound stopped, Wylan slumped down onto Jesper and sighed loudly.

“I'm sorry about that. I should have set an alarm on my phone so it wouldn't wake you up.” Jesper blinked blearily. 

“Ghezen, what time is it? Why is it still dark outside?” He tried to open his eyes fully, but they burned so badly he had to close them again. Wylan’s sleepy form wriggled a bit, trying to escape the maze of blankets.

“It's only six.” Jesper pulled Wylan into his arms again, trying to prevent his prince from escaping. “Jes,” he whined. “I need to get up. I have class at eight.”

“Mmm,” he hummed. “Don't go. Stay here. It's warm.”

“Don't tempt me.” Wylan was smiling, and it was so bright that it made Jesper finally submit to waking up fully. He sighed loudly and stepped out of bed. Then he yawned, stretched, and asked where the bathroom was. When Wylan reminded him it was a communal bathroom, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Wylan laughed again, a glorious, carefree sound. Wylan never sounded like that these days, not with his mother's predicament in the back of his mind all the time. Jesper realized that he would do anything to hear that sound just once more. He would throw himself in front of a bus if he could guarantee Wylan's happiness.  _ Ghezen, I am gone for this boy.  _

He followed Wylan into the bathroom, soon realizing they were the only people awake. As Wylan brushed his teeth and washed his face, Jesper wrapped his arms around his middle and planted small pecks across his neck and shoulders. His prince squirmed a bit, and Jesper remembered how ticklish he was. He nipped at his jaw, and Wylan barely suppressed the giggle that tore through him. 

“Jesper,” he scolded, trying to sound as serious as possible while holding in laughter. “Stop, we're going to wake people up.” 

He swatted Jesper's arms away from his sensitive waist. Jesper stopped tickling the poor boy, but he did not stop leaving a trail of kisses across the back if his neck. When he finished his morning routine, Jesper asked for an extra brush, and started to get ready. Logically, they should of done it at the same time, but Jesper could not stop himself from kissing his princeling. Wylan, it seemed, felt the same way. As soon as Jesper started brushing his teeth the little menace started distracting him relentlessly. Slow, open mouthed kisses were planted up and down his nape, and everytime the princeling bit down a little Jesper would jerk. He could barely keep his brush in his mouth.  _ What have I turned him into _ , Jesper asked himself, thinking back to the blushing, innocent boy he'd met two weeks ago. Not that he was upset, on the contrary he liked when Wylan was confident. Maybe he liked it a little too much, because ever involuntary spasm just encouraged Wylan to keep sucking bruises into the back of his neck.

“Okay, Wy. You're gonna have to stop that or else you're not gonna get to class.”

“And why's that?” Wylan asked, faking innocence. The Zemeni met his gaze in the mirror.

“Because if you keep going like that I won't let you leave your bed,” Jesper half growled, smirking. Wylan blanched at that, eyes wide. But he didn't look scared, just surprised. Taken aback, Wylan opened and closed his mouth, searching for a reply.

“Another day, maybe.” Wylan smiled at shocked Jesper's expression. The lanky Zemeni wasn't expecting his princeling to be so bold, though he was anything but mad about it. Raising an eyebrow, Jesper followed the auburn haired boy to the kitchen.

They ate a breakfast of stale cereal, and Jesper promised he'd buy Wylan some new food. The mercher’s son smacked his arm lightly and said he better not, but Jesper could see the slight blush forming under his freckles. It became a game. He tried to get Wylan to blush as many times as possible before he left for his class.

He started counting when he suggested the cereal, so that was one point. Two once he abruptly told him he was beautiful. Six after he asked if it hurt when he fell from heaven. Thirteen as soon as he brushed a curl out of his face but kept his hand on the boy's cheek. He was about to get to twenty when Wylan shot out of his seat on an old, torn up couch. 

“It's 7:30! I have to leave,  _ now _ !” He rushed upstairs to gather his books and put on his shoes. 

“Bye, princeling,” Jesper said after kissing his lightly on the lips.

“Bye,” he said, waving with one hand and shutting the door with the other. Once he was gone, Jesper sighed and rubbed his eyes, still unused to the lack of sleep. Before he could fall asleep on the crusty couch, he gathered his things from Wylan's room and walked to where his car was parked. When he got home, he stripped down to his boxers and fell into his large bed.

Before losing consciousness completely, he set an alarm for ten. He would get to work early, he decided, and he would find a way to take Van Eck down as quickly as possible. He needed, more than anything, for Wylan to have his mother back. He deserved to be loved by more than just Jesper. He would take down Van Eck, even if it ruined his reputation with the rest if the merchers. Marya Hendriks would see her son again, and Van Eck would be in prison for the rest of his life. No matter the cost Jesper would do it. He had to. For Wylan, he would risk his job. For Wylan, he would risk his reputation. For Wylan, he would risk anything.

The thought scared him a bit, but it also comforted him. He knew he loved Wylan, and it didn't matter if he loved Jepser back. The only thing that mattered was that Wylan was safe and happy. And Jesper would do anything to ensure that. 

…

This time, the alarm was a soft melody that slowly rose in volume to wake him up gently. He rose from his bed and looked in his dresser for clothes. When he decided on an outfit, he ate some real breakfast and texted Kaz to tell him he'd be in early.

Jesper: I'm gonna be a bit early today 

Boss Man: Really? Let me guess, you're going to work on the Van Eck case.

Boss Man: I'm already here, I have some information you might find valuable.

Jesper: Thanks for being as vague as possible

Jesper: I'm omw

He arrived at the building in record time, and then realized that that was exactly what Kaz wanted. He would have been mad at him, but he felt that he didn't have that kind of energy. Instead, he went straight up and stormed into office.

“What do you have?” Quick, straight to the point. He wouldn't play around with this case, not when so much relied on it.

“We,” he said pointedly, looking at Inej gratefully, “Have multiple eye witnesses that have agreed to testify.” Of course Inej helped influence the eye witnesses. She could be extremely persuasive if she wanted to, and child abuse was always a strong motivator for her. Jesper thought it probably had something to do with her rocky teenage years when she was first brought to Ketterdam, but he didn't bring that up. The only person she felt comfortable talking about that part of her life with was Kaz.

“So, do you think we have a strong enough case?”

“If we brought it to court right now, I'm not so sure if we could get enough attention before Van Eck buried it. But I have a plan for that too.” There was a glint to Kaz’s eyes as he said that.

“And what exactly is this plan?” Jesper asked. He was getting a little impatient.

“We get Marya Hendriks herself to testify against Van Eck. As soon as the media find out, there’s no way Van Eck can bury the evidence.” Kaz smiled cruelly, but that treatment was more than fair.  _ He's finally gonna get what's coming to him. Karma's a bitch, _ Jesper thought, chuckling to himself.

Jesper pondered the plan for a few seconds before asking, “So how exactly are we going to get her to testify? What if she's too scared to say anything?”

Inej stepped forward and answered. “That's where Wylan comes in. We,” she said, looking at Kaz, “were thinking that Wylan could convince her to speak out. Her mental health has been spiraling for the past few years, but we hoped that a few weeks with her son would help her become cognizant again.”

Jesper’s brow scrunched together quizzically. He turned to Kaz. “But wouldn't that be another risk. If Van Eck found out that his son was at the hospital, it would give him time to prepare a defense.”

Kaz’s face softened. It was odd to see Kaz looking vulnerable. “The boy has gone through enough. He deserves to see his mother.”

Jesper knew that Kaz’s parents had died when he was young. He didn't share it with anyone except Inej, but they all knew it. When his eyes softened like that, Jesper caught a glimpse of the boy Kaz used to be before the Barrel chewed him up and spit him back out. The boy he was slowly but surely finding again. With the help of Inej, of course.

After they discussed the specifics if the plan, Jepser texted Wylan all of the information. They were going to travel to the hospital housing Marya Hendriks the next day if possible, since it would be Saturday. As they figured out the exact timing, Jesper began to become excited. This was real. They were going to free Wylan from his evil father's grasp, and maybe the beautiful prince would show his forgiveness by offering his hand in marriage.  _ No! Stop thinking like that you dolt, you're doing this because it's the right thing, _ he chastised himself. Though the situation reminded him an awful lot of a fairy tale, he kept his thoughts to himself. He agreed to pick Wylan up the next morning at eight so they could catch a train heading to the countryside. 

He then headed home early and got everything set for the trip. Though they'd only be gone for one full day, he still packed some food and two water bottles. He wouldn't let his prince become hungry or dehydrated, not on his watch. As he printed out their tickets for the train, he contemplated what he would do if he was about to meet his own mother after believing her dead for years. The thought brought tears to his eyes, and he decided to call it an early night. 

He laid down in his large bed and dreamt of of his mother. He dreamt of her soft hair, her warm smile, and her melodious laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! New chapters every Saturday. Leave kudos and/or comments if you liked it. Or don't, I'm not your legal guardian.


	10. Wylan Van Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don't say 'me’ like that.” Jesper had a sad look in his eye. Luckily not pity, but almost grief. “You, Wylan Van…” he looked out the window thinking of his next word, then continued, “Sunshine, are one of the bravest, sweetest, smartest people I've ever met. You. Are. Perfect.”
> 
> Wylan smiled widely, and raised his eyebrows and asked, “Sunshine?”
> 
> “Because you're always so bright!” Jesper reasoned.

**Wylan**

Wylan woke up early. He always woke up early when given the choice. He was a classic morning person, happy to wake up with the sun and drink tea while listening to podcasts or audiobooks. Today, however, he woke up earlier than usual due to the incredible anxiety that had been building since the first moment Jesper had told him the truth. It was about 5:30 in the morning. He knew he had ample time, but he couldn't shake the sense if dread rapidly collecting in the pit of his stomach. 

He sat at his desk tapping his foot nervously, sketching as he always did when he was stressed out. He was in the middle of a sketch he had started the previous day after he'd agreed with the specifics if Jesper's plan. It showed the tall Zemeni in a field if jurda flowers. He had mentioned to Wylan that his father farmed jurda, and the younger man couldn't get the picture out if his head. Sadly, he never could quite capture the shade of Jesper's eyes. His only colored pencils were from a dollar store down the street from his dorms, and he just couldn't get that stormy, gray color the way he remembered it. 

He chose to retire from the trying task of capturing Jesper's features and instead focused on the color of the scene around him. He sipped his earl gray and added some light orange to the delicate flowers. Just as he was adding some bees into the picture, his stomach grumbled loudly, and he decided it was time to go eat his mediocre breakfast.

Unsurprisingly, no one except him was awake. While walking down the stairs to the main floor in his pajamas and fluffy socks, he slipped and was suddenly on his back at the bottom. He had only missed the last few steps, so he wasn't too injured, but he silently thanked Ghezen no one had seen his blunder. Instead of continuing his early morning trek, he closed his eyes for a bit and just lay there thinking about the trip to come. He was nervous, as always, but he was also excited. He wanted to see his mother again more than anything. And even if doubt from years living with his father still clouded his judgement, he couldn't help the kernel of hope slowly blossoming in his chest.

…

Wylan hadn't packed much for the trip. The only things he had prepared were audiobooks for the train ride and his sketchbook. He was, once again, tapping his foot nervously on the floor. Sitting on the musty couches and waiting were two of his least favorite activities, but somehow he was stuck with both of them at this point in time. He check his phone. 7:53, it read. He had exactly seven minutes until he would get into a car with Jesper. Seven minutes until he would be on his way to seeing his mother for the first time in thirteen years.  _ Six now _ , he realized as he looked back down at his phone. Rationally, he knew that Jesper wouldn't arrived exactly at eight, but that still didn't prepare him when the energetic Zemeni burst through his dorm with gusto. 

“Are you ready for the trip of your life time, princeling?”

Wylan clutched his chest, fully prepared to have a heart attack. “ _ Ghezen _ , Jes. You scared me half to death. Wait, you're early.” He said it as if it were a question.

“Well…” Jesper said, checking his phone. “I'm only six minutes early. Besides I'm excited. A whole day with a beautiful prince, who wouldn't want that?”

Wylan's cheeks warmed at the praise, and he ducked his head to avoid eye contact. Jesper took his hand, pulled him off the couch, and before he knew it they were in a car on the way to the train station. Though Jesper always tried kept up his cool exterior, the younger boy could tell he was almost as nervous as Wylan himself. He could tell by the way Jesper's long fingers drummed the steering wheel, the way he fiddled with the radio, constantly changing the station. Wylan wanted to help the best he could, so he took the hand not currently on the wheel and held it. Jesper looked at him gratefully, then turned back to the road.

As they pulled up to the station, Wylan's heart began to beat a million times a minute. As he moved his hand to open the door, he saw it was shaking hard. He stumbled out of the car only to find his legs were shaking as well. He was going to see his mother again. She was alive, and he was going to see her. His head hurt. Jesper noticed his predicament and rescued him immediately, securing an arm tightly around Wylan's waist. They walked, together, to the front gate and turned over their tickets. After sitting for a few moments on a wooden bench, Wylan's hands stopped shaking and he let out a shaky breath.

“Thanks, Jes. For everything.”

“There's no need to thank me, I want to do this.” Jesper hadn't removed his arm from where it was wound around his waist, but the redheaded boy didn't care in the slightest. He actually appreciated the pressure, a gentle reminder that he was here, in the present. And, of course, that Jesper was with him.

They waited for a little while longer, but soon they heard the rumble of the train as it roared through the station. As it came to a stop, the couple stood, walked to a curved, silver door and waited for it to open. They filed into the large passenger car with a few others, but there were very few people on the train with them. It seemed that most people didn't take a train from the city to the country at 9am, even if it was a weekend. They found seats in the corner of the car, sliding into a booth big enough for four people, Wylan on one side, Jesper across from him. The smaller boy felt a blush rise in his cheeks as the Zemeni took his hand, interlocked their fingers, and began absentmindedly stroking his thumb up and down Wylan's. 

He looked out the window and examined the beautiful landscape outside. Wylan had never been outside of Ketterdam. Though his father had left on numerous business trips, he had never deigned to take his son with him. The rolling hills and grasslands slowly becoming visible struck awe deep into his core, and comparing the polluted air of the city with the clear sky of the countryside, one could see how different the two were.

Jesper smiled as he saw the boy’s reaction and commented nonchalantly, “This is nothing. You should see Novyi Zem.” Then, as if it was an afterthought, he added, “I should take you there sometime.” That sentence alone rocked his world. Jesper, the gun-slinging, girl-getting, Han Solo type man was asking him to visit his childhood home. Him being Wylan Van Eck, an illiterate, inexperienced son of a corrupt mercher. 

“Are you sure?” he managed to squeak out.

“Of course I'm sure, princeling. Unless you don't want to go. And that's fine of c-”

“No! No, I want to go,’ Wylan interrupted. “It's just, you really want to take  _ me _ ?”

“Don't say 'me’ like that.” Jesper had a sad look in his eye. Luckily not pity, but almost grief. “You, Wylan Van…” he looked out the window thinking of his next word, then continued, “Sunshine, are one of the bravest, sweetest, smartest people I've ever met. You. Are. Perfect.”

Wylan smiled widely, and raised his eyebrows and asked, “Sunshine?” 

“Because you're always so bright!” Jesper reasoned.

Wylan made sure his face was blank as he said, “Death is inevitable and existence is suffering.”

Jesper just grinned and responded, “See? That's exactly why the name fits so well.”

The two dissolved into fits of laughter, and Wylan was grateful for the distraction so he could avoid thinking about the sinking feeling in his gut.

…

An hour or so passed, and the conductor announced their stop was ten minutes away. Ten minutes from the hospital. Ten minutes from his freedom. Ten minutes from his mother. Before he could stop himself, he was shaking again, his right leg bouncing up and down anxiously. Jesper gripped his hand tighter, but it did nothing to quell the growing ache in his chest. A look of concern clouded the Zemeni’s perfect features, and before Wylan could reassure Jesper that he was fine, he was sliding into the redhead's seat and wrapping around him. He whispered gently to Wylan, telling him that everything would be fine. 

“I just… What if she doesn't want to see me? Or what if she doesn't even remember me?” Wylan was still shaking, but Jesper's steady arm around his waist helped him feel more secure.

“Of course she'll want to see you, Wy. She probably missed you more than you could ever know.” 

Jesper snuggled closer, and started gently rocking him back and forth. Surprisingly, Wylan felt better. The slow movement calmed his buzzing nerves, and he was steadily brought back to reality.

“Ghezen, Jes, what did I do to deserve you?”

Before the taller man could respond, the train came to a stop, and the conductor announced their stop. As a few other people shuffled out of the car, Wylan shakily got up and stepped out of the doors. 

The city, if you could call it that, was small. So small, in fact, that he could see their destination only a block from the tiny station they had walked out onto. He steadied himself, and walked as confidently as he could to the large, intimidating doors of the hospital. He was ready. Whatever happened he knew Jesper would be there. And with that thought, he drew a deep breath and made his way into the imposing building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


	11. Ghezen, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sat in a similar booth to the one they had traveled to the hospital in. Except, of course, Marya Hendriks was sitting next to Wylan, looking at him as if he was a dream come to life. To be fair, Jesper looked at him in a similar way all the time. The countryside passed quickly through the window, and Wylan looked completely enraptured. He always looked so young, and even though Jesper's knew he was twenty, he could tell Marya still felt like he was her baby. Like she was still going to see his first flute recital. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could convince Wylan to play for them.

**Jesper**

He followed Wylan into the big, white building. The doors slammed shut behind the couple, and they walked up to a very disinterested receptionist. Wylan, still shaking slightly, walked up with a feigned confidence and settled his arms casually on the counter.

“We'd like to see a patient,” he started proudly, then added in a shakier voice, “Please.”

The receptionist rolled his eyes and asked with boredom coating his every word, “What's the patient's name?”

“Marya Hendriks.”

The kid behind the counter typed on his keyboard and looked back at the two of them. “There's no patient with that name here.”

“Umm… Are you sure?” Wylan asked, anxiously tapping his fingers on the counter. The receptionist stared blankly.

“We’re with Jan Van Eck,” Jesper lied, cringing at his own words. The boy looked skeptical, but finally he gave them the room number and sent them on their way.

They walked, hand in hand, down the creepy hallway. It looked like it was straight out of a horror movie, and it didn't help that the light directly above the given door number was flickering on and off. Wylan steeled himself visibly, and knocked with his un-held hand.

“Come in.” The voice was light. It didn't sound happy exactly, but there was a note of aloofness that scared Jesper a bit. She sounded unconcerned about her predicament. If she really didn't care anymore, he wondered if she would still want to help them take down Van Eck.

The redhead looked impossibly small next to him, eyes turning bright at his mother's voice. He opened the door slowly, as if he was scared he would spook her and she'd run off like a rabbit, never to be seen again. The room was light, brighter than he'd been expecting. The window was open, and light was streaming in. The room was, unsurprisingly, small. It had a twin bed neatly made in one corner, and a sad looking desk in the other. The thing that really struck him about the room, though, to was just how many pictures she had posted all around the room. Paintings and sketches, some colored some not. The sheer number was staggering. They were everywhere, on every wall and surface. And they were all of Wylan. Younger, maybe around the age she was taken, but definitely him.

Wylan gasped as he saw the pictures, turning to who Jesper could only assume was his mother. They looked very similar. It was obvious who had given the little prince his beautiful, curly red hair and stunning, blue eyes. Those eyes were currently filling with tears. Jesper fought the urge to curl around him protectively. Wylan needed to do this, needed to talk to his mother. That mother was currently starting back at her son with wonder and confusion.

“Wy, what happened to you? You're so old. I was just on my way to your recital but… well I don't remember exactly.”

That was when Jesper noticed the IV on a rolling cart, delivering an unknown liquid straight to her veins. He leaned over slightly and read out loud, “Benzodiazepine. Isn't that used for sleep medication?” Sue him, he knew the drug market well from his time in the Barrel.

“Well yes, but it's also used as a sedative. But it's not safe for long term use. It can cause bad withdrawal.” His voice was confident, but scared. “Mom,” he continued shakily, “this is Jesper. I'm going to take this needle out of your arm, and we're going to take you _home_ .” He said that last word with so much passion Jesper's heart melted. Home didn't mean his father’s house, or even his dorm. They had already agreed that his mother would be staying with Jesper. So that meant Wylan thought that Jesper was _home_.

“Oh no!” Marya's eyes went wide. “I can't take that out. It against the rules.” Wylan's eyes quickly scanned the room and suddenly rested on a bag of clear liquid that looked similar to the Benzodiazepine. The bag was labeled saline. Wylan quickly replaced the drug with the saline, and helped his mother stand.

“Come on, mom. We're getting you out of here.” She smiled widely at her son.

“You've grown up to be so handsome.” She put an arm around him. “I missed you. So much.” Her voice cracked as she said it. She started tearing up. Now mother and son were crying together, and all Jesper could do was watch.

They headed out the door they came through and walked to the exit. As they passed the front desk, the disinterested receptionist looked up. For once, his blank face turned surprised. He stood up and shouted, “You can't take her!” He started to rummage around in a folder on the desk.

“We told you, were with Van Eck,” Jesper lied again easily.

“No. You can't leave without filling filling out these forms!” Then he whispered as if there were other people there to hear them, “My boss would totally _lose it_ if I lost another patient.”

Jesper heaved an imperceptible sigh of relief. He wasn't part of some scheme to keep Marya here, he was just a lazy kid who didn't want to lose his job. Together, he and Wylan filled out the forms. They didn't give any of their own personal information, and double checked to make sure the forms wouldn't tip Van Eck off before they could prepare for the trial. When they were finished, they wheeled the saline cart out if the hospital and left it in a dumpster. With a determination, the two men walked back out the the main Street. They were going to catch the 12:00pm train. They were going home. They were going to take down Van Eck.

…

They sat in a similar booth to the one they had traveled to the hospital in. Except, of course, Marya Hendriks was sitting next to Wylan, looking at him as if he was a dream come to life. To be fair, Jesper looked at him in a similar way all the time. The countryside passed quickly through the window, and Wylan looked completely enraptured. He always looked so young, and even though Jesper's knew he was twenty, he could tell Marya still felt like he was her baby. Like she was still going to see his first flute recital. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could convince Wylan to play for them.

Jesper saw the tell tale signs of Ketterdam before the announcement came on. The air became thicker, murkier. The grass was cut short and yellowing. The buildings along the track, once few and far between, began to become common. They were nearing the city. As the conductor announced that the train was ten minutes away from its destination, Wylan's face turned sad. Jesper understood. Though the past few hours hadn't been free of stress, they hadn't included the looming shadow of Van Eck's upcoming trial. In those hours with Marya, the only thing Wylan had to think about was how to free her. Now, he was forced to consider the strategies they were going to use in the trial, Van Eck's lawyer, and being in the public eye. Jesper could feel the shift in his thoughts, and apparently he was not the only one. Marya put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, and Wylan just turned to her and hugged her, his first hug from her in at least thirteen years. He could tell Wylan was comforted by it, the way his shoulders relaxed and his breathing grew steady gave it away completely. It was nice to see Wylan getting the love he always deserved, even if it was from someone other than him.

A few minutes later, the train pulled into their stop, and the other passengers in their car filed off. They carefully gathered their belongings and followed the others through the too small door. Jesper nearly hit his head on the way out because he distracted by Wylan's glorious backside, but he somehow didn't regret it in the slightest.

Marya held onto Wylan very tight, as if he might disappear if she let go. He couldn't fault her for that. The last time she let go of him she didn't see him for more than a decade. The three of them were going to drive back to Jesper's house where Marya would be staying, and then Wylan was supposed to return to him dorm. The plan didn't seem plausible at the moment, since Wylan and Marya were attached at the hip. That was fine with him, but logistically speaking, there wouldn't be enough beds for all of them to sleep on. He had planned for Marya to take his bed and for Jesper to sleep on the too small couch, but it looked like he was going to need to pull out the air mattress he hadn't touched since he moved into his flat.

The trio moved out of the station and into the oversized parking lot that surrounded it. His car had been parked relatively close to the doors, but after a minute or so of searching, Jesper realized his sense of direction wasn't the best. He turned to Wylan with his patented sad puppy look, and Wylan just rolled his eyes and pointed left. The car was ten feet away. He smiled brightly and walked over to it.

They got home safely, and Jesper texted Kaz all the details of the “mission”. As Jesper entered his flat, he realized Marya didn't have any clothes, and ran out to get some. When he came back, Wylan was waiting on the couch, watching some TV with his mother. She looked a little shaky, sweating more than when he had left. Wylan looked concerned and stood up, promising Marya he'd be back in a second.

“Jes, I don't think I can leave her like this. I think she's going to through withdrawal. And we don't even know how long she'd been on the drug before we got to her.” His voice was rushed, frantic.

“Hey, everything is going to be fine. I have an air mattress I'm going to get ready for you, and you can stay here as long as you want to.” Jesper hugged him tightly, and Wylan's shoulders loosened a bit.

“Ghezen, I love you,” Wylan admitted into Jesper's chest, and then looked shocked, trying to pull away.

Jesper held him closer and whispered into his ear, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benzodiazepine is a real drug, and high doses can cause anterograde amnesia. I'm not trying to make this that angsty, so let's just say she had a small dose. Anyway, SMASH THAT LIKE BUTTON DOWN BELOW.


	12. Early, as in Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continued to discuss the plan. Tomorrow, they were going to face his father tomorrow. He still couldn't quite wrap good head around it. As they went through detail after detail, Wylan found his mind wandering to the look that would be on Van Eck's face when they put him away. He smiled.
> 
> They were going to take down Van Eck, once and for all.

**Wylan**

His mother was suffering. He knew that. He knew it from the way she was shaking more and more each day, her constant sweating, and from the fact she wouldn't admit anything was wrong. Though, in the past week, she had become much more cognizant. She remembered more everyday, and he and Jesper were piecing together the story, albeit slowly. His mother hadn't been on Benzodiazepine long enough to cause serious damage, at least if Web MD and the hospital’s online records – conveniently “found” by Kaz – were to be trusted. She was going through intense withdrawal, though, which led to Wylan frequenting withdrawal treatment websites late at night, scouring them for anything that would help his mother through her pain. 

In one of her more lucid moments, she told him she remembered getting to the hospital the day of his recital. She was badly beaten and barely conscious. Van Eck checked her in as a skitzofrenic, and told them she had thrown herself down the stairs. With a little money in the right places, the hospital agreed to hold her. For the past decade, she had been on and off of sedatives and medication, but they never took away her art supplies. Those were the only things she had through it all, pencils and memories of Wylan.

It had been exactly a week, seven days precisely, since they had brought his mother home.  _ Not home, _ Wylan internally corrected,  _ Jesper's house. _ But, deep down, he couldn't deny that he now thought of the flat as his real home. He had gone to school when necessary, attending but never being fully there. He went about his normal routine so as to not draw the suspicion of his classmates or teachers. Secretly, though, he spent most nights at Jesper's, curled up on the Zemeni's chest. The air mattress, as promised, had been taken out and laid across the floor next to the large window. It was nice to wake up with a view to last a lifetime. Jesper, not the skyline, though that to was beautiful too. 

It was just passed noon, and Wylan was making sandwiches for himself and his mother, who was humming happily to herself on the couch. It was a nice scene, domestic. A voice in the back of his mind that sounded suspiciously like his father kept repeating to him that he didn't deserve it, but the constant love and support from Jesper was helping, a little bit at a time. It was one of good mother's better days, and she had decided to watch a movie. She was watching The Iron Giant and loving every second of it. Just as Wylan was adding the finishing touches to the two sandwiches, the front door slammed open and revealed Jesper in all his glory.

He was carrying a grocery bag and a dopey smile, obviously loving the domesticity of coming home to Wylan in the kitchen. He set the bag down next to Wylan and gave him a tight back hug.

“Jes,” he said, elongating the word to ridiculous proportions. “I have stuff to do. You have to let go so I can do it.”

“Have to? I don't think so,” Jesper responded, gripping him even tighter. 

Wylan just laughed and continued finishing up the sandwiches. When he was done, he took one for himself and awkwardly shuffled over to his mom, Jesper still attached to him. He handed her the sandwich, and his mother laughed at the two of them, eyes crinkling in the corners.

“Would you two love birds like to watch something else? We can change it if you'd rather-”

“No, no,” Jesper cut her off, “Iron Giant is a classic.”

And so, the three of them watched the classic, and at the end the whole trio was crying. By the last scene, though, Marya smiled and said, “That was probably the best movie I've ever scene.”

“Agreed,” Jesper responded, sniffling. He still had not let go of Wylan, but the younger boy didn't complain. They were tangled together on one end of the couch while Marya was on the other. Suddenly, Jesper's phone dinged loudly, and he reached to pull it out of his back pocket. When he looked at it, his face turned serious, and he rotated his phone so Wylan could see it.

Boss Man: Get to the office asap. Van Eck is forcing the trial early, as in tomorrow.

“I'm going to assume 'Boss Man’ is Kaz,” Wylan responded, raising his eyebrows in question.

“You'd be correct, Wylan Van Sunshine,” Jesper said, bopping the young man on the nose. 

Wylan's face paled a bit as he reread the text, carefully this time. “Tomorrow? We can't go to trial tomorrow! We barely have our case together. There's not enough time!” After Kaz had announced to the public last week that they were going to trial against Van Eck, there had been a surprising amount of  media coverage, both bad and good. But Wylan was still very nervous about the whole thing. He was shaking even more than his mother, and Jesper pulled him closer.

“I understand if you don't want to testify, and we won't make you do it. But you and your mother can help get our story straight. We need to have a fully solid case so Van Eck and his gang of overpaid lawyers doesn't blow right through us.”

Marya, white faced and still shaking, steeled herself and said, “I'll help. That bastard has it coming.”

“Woo!” Jesper exclaims and promptly pumped his fist in the air. “Mama Bear Hendriks is on the prowl!”

“Jes, you know that analogy makes no sense, right?”

“Just shut up and kiss me.” So he did.

…

They were at the office in a very short period of time, and Wylan suspected Jesper had broken multiple traffic laws to get them there. He wasn't sure though, he had been preoccupied with making his mother comfortable in the back seat. She was calming down a bit, and although she was still sweating, her eyes were filled with determination. As they pulled up to the large building, Wylan took Marya’s hand and led her to the door which was held open by Jesper. They made their way to the elevator after checking in with the security guard, and once the doors opened, Wylan was confronted by a door at the end of hallway with “Brekker’s Private Investigating” printed on it. The font was surprisingly delicate for the supposed gang leader it was named for.

Jesper opened the door for them both again, and they all walked into a small office with a few other rooms attached. Wylan looked around the workroom and spotted four figures clustered around a desk. One was large, almost as tall as Jesper and twice as broad, with long blonde hair and a full beard. Another, standing quite close to the goliath, was a beautiful young woman with wavy, auburn curls. A smaller woman had her black hair braided, falling elegantly down her back. The last figure was sitting at the desk. He was in a dark suit and gloves despite the temperature weather, and next to him was a walking cane.  _ That must be Kaz Brekker _ , his brain helpfully supplied. 

The group turned to face them as they walked in, and the beautiful woman animatedly said, “You must be Wylan! I'm Nina, by the way. We're so excited you're turning our little Jesper into decent person!” Jesper sputtered in response, something about already being perfect. Wylan liked Nina already. They went around the room doing introductions, and after that was all sorted, Kaz stood, a serious look in his eye.

“Marya, we need to go through the case with you. Since you're our star witness, we need to get you up to date on everything.”

“We understand if it's too hard for you to look at. Just tell us if you need a break,” Inej added lightly.

Marya nodded in response, and slowly made her way over to the desk. There we pictures and documents pulled up, too many to count, and he could already see some of his mother's injuries. He cringed when he saw the reports and pictures from the day of his recital. Broken ribs, bloody nose, two black eyes. He clenched his fist in anger thinking about who had decided to believe that she'd thrown herself down the stairs. Marya looked at it all without so much as blinking. She'd seen it all before, experienced most of it. There were other documents too. Some from Wylan’s own beatings at the hand of his father. He was glad Jesper didn't bring it up, he just took his hand and squeezed. As Kaz explained their approach, who would testify and in what order, Wylan spoke up.

“This sounds like a movie. Will this strategy really work?”

“As long as we have reporters in the room, we'll bring him down,” Kaz replied assuredly. “Shock value is a bit rudimentary, but it works.”

They continued to discuss the plan. Tomorrow, they were going to face his father tomorrow. He still couldn't quite wrap good head around it. As they went through detail after detail, Wylan found his mind wandering to the look that would be on Van Eck's face when they put him away. He smiled. 

They were going to take down Van Eck, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters have been shorter recently, school is kinda kicking my ass. Well, that's all for this week. The next one will probably be the last chapter, but I might add an epilogue. Anyway, see you next Saturday. Leave kudos and comments. Or don't, I'm not your single mother who's trying REALLY hard but just doesn't have the time to spend with you right now.


	13. Let's Get This Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am Wylan's lawyer after all, I make it a point to be punctual.”
> 
> Jesper looked at him in shock. “I thought you were getting someone professional.”
> 
> “And he's right here,” he said, pointing down at himself. “I do have a law degree, you know.”
> 
> “How the hell, did you find time for that!” Jesper was completely flabbergasted.
> 
> Kaz just smiled innocently and replied, “I have my ways.”

**Jesper**

It was time. Finally, they would face Van Eck. When he thought about it, it seemed so strange that he had only known Wylan for three weeks. He felt like they'd been together for years, even though they hadn't done anything more than kiss yet. He was anything but mad about that. He had promised himself early on in the relationship that he wouldn't rush things, and they'd been taking it slow. Except for the fact that Wylan had practically moved in with him for the past week, not that he minded at all. It was nice to have his little prince around all the time, even if almost half of that time was spent reassuring Wylan about the trial and the facts and showing him just how much he loved him. Mostly with slow, passionate kisses on the couch and, of course, supporting him when they looked through the documents about his own abuse.

The documents were, to say the least, disturbing. Wylan had told him little of his abuse at the hands of Van Eck, so he never expected the sheer amount after documents pertaining to it. There were reports from neighbors and teachers and even strangers, each detailing one or more instances of abuse. Most were verbal, loud shouts overheard by well meaning people that were subsequently buried by Van Eck's bottomless pockets. Others were physical, teachers noticing black eyes poorly covered up by concealer. He never asked Wylan to tell him anything, but late at night on Saturday, Jesper had woken up to stifled sobs. Wylan had tried to cover them, but they only got louder. All Jesper could do was hold him closer and tell him everything was going to be okay as Wylan told him all about his father. The words seemed to tumble out of the boy's mouth without his permission, and after the whole ordeal Wylan had the audacity to apologise for the incident.

“You take that back Van Sunshine, or else I'm gonna tickle you so hard you can't laugh anymore,” Jesper had said lightly.

Wylan had just snuggled closer and said, “You really are amazing.”

Jesper had wanted to laugh it off or say “I try” or something similar, but it didn't seem like the right time. Instead, he ruffled Wylan's hair, tucked his head under his own chin, and fell asleep. Together, the slept soundly awaiting the day to come with anxiety and anticipation.

…

They woke up in a bleary fog, still snuggled together tightly from the following night. Jesper woke up a few minutes before Wylan, so he had the absolute pleasure if witnessing the younger man awaken in a sleepy haze. His eyelashes fluttered open to reveal his striking blue eyes, and when he focused on Jesper he smiled. Not broadly or with crazed excitement, but slowly, sincerely. With his eyes slightly closed and his soft lips not quite parted, he just snuggled closer to the Zemeni who could still feel the slight smile on his chest.

“Hey there. You feeling better?”

“Yes,” Wylan muttered into his bare torso.

“Good. I know you're gonna be great today.”

Wylan groaned loudly, the sound reverberating through Jesper's chest. “I don't want to. I can't face him.”

Jesper carded his hand through Wylan's soft curls. “I know you can, princeling. You can do anything you set your mind to.”

Wylan snorted. “Now you're starting to sound like those lame inspirational posters.”

“That's what I'm going for, babe. Some of them have a point.” He pinched Wylan lightly. “Stop being such a ding dong and go be your awesome self.”

“Ding dong?” Wylan asked incredulously. “Are we in preschool?”

“I'll have you know I'm in fourth grade.”

“'I’m eleven so shut the fuck up’,” Wylan quoted laughing. They both giggled like school children, and they continued to stay in bed for the next twenty minutes.

Jesper loved the part of him that Wylan brought out. The part of him that laughed carefree instead of as a coping mechanism. The part of him that was sincere. The part of him that called people ding dongs. He loved himself when he was with Wylan, and even more than that he loved Wylan. Full heartedly. Not just at specific times, but always. He loved him. Even when he was distressed or insecure or freaking out over something small, he couldn't help but love Wylan with all of himself. His very soul felt the depthless, unfathomable love he had for the young man.

After they finally got up, Wylan wandered over to the kitchen, socked feet pattering over the hardwood. He shuffled some things around in the cabinet before he found what he was looking for. When he located the box of cookies, he took one for himself and passed the box to Jesper who took it readily. 

“Wylan! Are you trying to fatten me up?” He ate a cookie.

“No, of course not!” Wylan responded in false disgust. “We wouldn't want you to lose your girlish figure, now would we?” He poked at Jesper's chiseled abs and smiled to himself.

“Are you ready for today?” Jesper asked in a quieter tone. He didn't want to bring it up, but he had to. Even though he felt like he was bursting their peaceful bubble, he knew that they were going to have to talk about it eventually.

Wylan sighed. “Yeah. I think that I'm as prepared as I'll ever be, but that doesn't make it any less terrifying.” He scrubbed a hand down his face. “I don't know why I'm so scared of him. I know I shouldn't be I just… I just can't control…” He trailed off.

“Hey, hey. It's fine. Courage isn't the lack of fear, it's the ability to continue on even with that fear. You're gonna be great, I just know it.” He tried his best to be reassuring, patting him on the shoulder lightly. 

Wylan hugged him and shakily muttered his thanks. Just at that moment, Marya came walking out if the bedroom, stretching sleepily. Jesper now knew exactly where Wylan inherited all his adorableness from. Even though Marya was easily over two decades older than him, she was still so  _ cute _ . It was hard to imagine Van Eck being that vulnerable, so it must have been purely from her. It was uncanny to see the two together, their unruly curls sticking up in strange places, their bright eyes still bleary from sleep. 

“Hey Mom.” Wylan had been getting more and more used to using that word. It wasn't as jarring to him every time it came out of his mouth, and Jesper noticed he seemed to brighten a bit every time he said it. 

“Hey, Wylie.” She hugged her son, and he melted into it a little bit blushing.

“Don't call me Wylie. That makes it sound like I'm five again.” His cheeks were that perfect pink complexion that Jesper loved so dearly, and he just had to darken it.

“Aww, you're so cute when you're embarrassed,” he said, pinching Wylan's cheek.

Wylan swatted his hand away. “Stop it.” But, despite his best efforts, his blush only became darker.

“So,  _ Wylie _ ,” Jesper started, liking the sound of the nickname. And, of course the blush that came along with it. “Are you ready to go? And Marya, are you prepared?” They only had a few hours to get to the courthouse, meet with the other Crows, and get settled before the trial.

“I'm ready,” Marya responded almost instantly.

“I am, too.” Though Wylan's was a tad bit softer, it wasn't any meeker. They had the same tone of determination behind their words, and that only made Jesper more confident in their case.

After they'd finished breakfast and dressed, they headed to the door. Autumn was coming to an end, and although it hasn't snowed yet it was well on its way there. Wylan shivered a bit and, being the gentleman that he was, Jesper offered his own sweater. When they stepped outside Jesper was cold, but seeing Wylan in a jacket much too big for him was just too good to pass up. It was light blue, which accented his eyes nicely, and it was so baggy it went past his finger tips. Underneath he was wearing a suit and tie, as was Jesper, and Marya was in a nice looking dress. The three of them walked to where Jesper's car was parked, and got inside. The vehicle warmed gradually as Jesper peeled away from the curb and into traffic. Wylan yawned, and covered his mouth with the extra long sleeve.  _ This man is going to be the death of me, _ Jesper thought, yawing back. Despite himself, his heart is was fluttering.

...

By the time they reached the courthouse, Wylan's foot was tapping nervously and his fingers played a short beat every other tap. A nervous tick Jesper had picked up on while Wylan had been staying with him. They were the first of the Crows there. Wylan did not yet consider himself one of them, but they all had accepted him so readily that Jesper knew they thought of the younger boy as a full fledged member. Even Kaz, as cold as he was, had a soft spot for the princeling. It was impossible to deny the effect Wylan had on people, and it was nice to see him getting the attention he deserved, even if he didn't yet believe he deserved it. Jesper had decided that his mission for the rest of his life would be convincing Wylan of how much he mattered, and the Zemeni wouldn't stop until Wylan realized how special and perfect he was. It would take a long time, but Jesper was more than willing to stay for as long as it took. And hopefully longer, but that part was up to Wylan.

They walked into the conference room that had been designated for their case, and Kaz walked in almost exactly after them.

“Woah, where did you come from?” Jesper asked, clutching his chest as if about to have a heart attack.

“Outside,” Kaz responded with that dry humor that only Inej and himself laughed at. He continued, “I am Wylan's lawyer after all, I make it a point to be punctual.”

Jesper looked at him in shock. “I thought you were getting someone  _ professional _ .”

“And he's right here,” he said, pointing down at himself. “I do have a law degree, you know.”

“How the  _ hell _ , did you find time for that!” Jesper was completely flabbergasted. 

Kaz just smiled innocently and replied, “I have my ways.”

The rest if the Crows arrived, Inej suspiciously close after Kaz suggesting they'd carpooled. Then Nina with Matthias in tow. They sat around the conference room for the next few hours figuring out the theatrics if the trial. It would be quite the show, and the jury would have to be insane to take Van Eck's side. Or payed off, but that was another problem. One that Kaz assured them wouldn't be a problem if they had the press on my side. Suddenly, Wylan spoke up.

“What if the press isn't on our side? I can think of a few that my f-” he paused and restarted. “That Van Eck has interests in. I'm just not sure they'll pick the story up, especially with everything going on with Shu Han.” After the Crows’ case against Shu Han, multiple human rights groups had started investigating deeper, and the fallout was still occuring. 

“Wylie,” Marya said, “None of that matters now. We already have a solid case against him, the worst thing we can do now is back down.” She smiled sadly at him, and he sighed.

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” 

Jesper heard the clocktower strike twelve, which meant they had exactly thirty minutes to finish up.

“Let's go,” Kaz started.

Marya finished, “Let's get this bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said this would be the last one, but it's not. Surprise! Anyway, I wanted the trial to be from Wylan's perspective, so that'll be out next week. Thanks for reading!


	14. Thanks For Shooting My Dad, I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The courtroom was packed. That was one thing he certainly hadn't expected. Every seat was filled, and there were others along every wall. Reporters stood up as he walked in, berating him with question after question. Some were clearly favoring his father, others were supportive, but most were somewhere in between. That was another thing he hadn't expected. The neutrality of most of the reporters there was a welcome shock. Hopefully, by the end of it all, they would see the truth. Even if Van Even did pay off the judge and jury, the news would still spread.

**Wylan**

The courtroom was packed. That was one thing he certainly hadn't expected. Every seat was filled, and there were others along every wall. Reporters stood up as he walked in, berating him with question after question. Some were clearly favoring his father, others were supportive, but most were somewhere in between. That was another thing he hadn't expected. The neutrality of most of the reporters there was a welcome shock. Hopefully, by the end of it all, they would see the truth. Even if Van Even did pay off the judge and jury, the news would still spread.

He and Kaz walked up to the seats on one side if the room in front of the judge, while the rest of the Crows we're forced to sit in the seats behind them which had been reserved for family. It was nice to think he had a family again. His “real” family was currently nowhere to be seen. His mother wasn't yet in the courtroom, and his father had yet to arrive. It was a deliberate power play on Van Eck's part, to make them wait, to show them who was in charge. He had done it a lot in Wylan's life, so it was less than surprising. The thing that did surprise him, though, was that the judge didn't look smug. In fact, she looked very put off by the treatment. This suggested that she wasn’t on Van Eck's payroll. That in itself was a miracle, but the jury also looked a little disgruntled. They shifted in their seats as if they truly were the citizens chosen and that had been forced to give up their Sunday afternoon for this. It had never occurred to Wylan that perhaps the justice system wouldn't fail them this time.  _ Maybe _ , he thought,  _ we can win this. Maybe he'll be locked away for good. _ It probably should have been a little odd that the thought of his father locked up for the rest of his Ghezen forsaken life was comforting, but Wylan was used to it.

Just then, Wylan's wandering thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang. He felt the urge to whip his head around and check where the noise was coming from, but Kaz gripped his hand and whispered, “Slowly.” Together, the two nonchalantly turned their heads and saw Jan Van Eck march into the courtroom. He tried to make his face as impassive as possible, tried to mimic Kaz, but it didn't quite work. As Van Eck turned his smug face on his own son, Wylan clenched his jaw and fists. Now was not the time for a brawl, but Wylan felt that if there had been a few less witnesses he would have started one.

The judge looked unruffled at the display of machismo. She simply looked down unimpressed. “Mr. Van Eck, you're late.”

“This whole thing is a joke. Let's be honest,  _ justice _ , we all know that this trial is a sham. Once we're through here, me and my  _ son _ are going to have a  _ long  _ conversation about this.” He didn't even look at the judge as he spoke. Instead he looked at Wylan the whole time. It was so disrespectful and blatantly dismissive it made Wylan's stomach turn. Van Eck's greasy team of lawyers and two body guards walked in behind him, all looking snide and conceited.

“If you would take a seat, Mr. Van Eck.”

“Yes, yes. Let's not make this longer than it has to be.”

Wylan's father sat at a long desk across the room from him. He smiled grotesquely, and whispered something to the lawyer who looked the most like a rat. They laughed quietly, and turned back to the judge. The justice prounded her gavel loudly, and the trial commenced.

…

The trial was brutal. Truly, disgustingly brutal. Instead if using facts, Van Eck used unconcealed attacks on Wylan's character as evidence. The rat faced lawyer talked for most of their part if the trial while the others, including Van Eck, sat back and watched smugly. When it was Kaz's turn to speak, he was clear, concise, eloquent even. He stated the facts as indisputable, and called in multiple witnesses. Most of them hadn't backed out of testimony, and Wylan recognized his third grade teacher recounting events even he could barely remember. Mrs. Jakobson told story after story of encounters with Van Eck. As her testimony came to a close, Kaz asked if she had any closing remarks. She said simply, “I wish I could have helped sooner.”

Kaz poked holes in Van Eck's defense the best he could, but eventually the rat faced layer made a snide remark about his credentials.

“Mr. Smeet, if you insist on talking out of turn, you should at least do it accurately. I would like the jury to note Mr. Brekker proved his credentials and his competency as a lawyer in the Rollins case.”

Wylan vaguely remembered the case Kaz won against Pekka Rollins. He had been put in prison on multiple counts of fraud and one of manslaughter if Wylan remembered correctly. The fact that the judge had taken Kaz's side so immediately made Wylan a little suspicious.  _ Did  _ Kaz _ pay her off?  _ Maybe, but Wylan hoped beyond hope he had put his trust in people at least a little more ethical than his father.

The trail dragged on for hours, each side getting time and showing evidence and calling witnesses. It was never ending. The jury still looked impassive, neither giving him death glares nor sympathetic smiles. By about halfway through his heart started beating faster with anxiety, and it only continued to increase as time went on. The court adjourned at around noon for a small break. As Wylan tried to walk out, his legs wobbled a bit, but before the could stumble Jesper wrapped an arm around him and walked him to the exit. Reporters surged forwards, cornering him on all sides. All sides except where Jesper was holding him, protecting him from barrage of yelling. They made their way back to the conference room that had been provided for preparation.

Immediately after they entered the room Jesper was enveloping him in a hug. It felt warm, safe. He wrapped his hands tightly around Jesper's middle, refusing to let go. 

“You did so good, baby. So good.” He pressed feather light kisses across his face. Wylan just buried his face deeper in Jesper's shoulder. 

Kaz, obviously not caring about the two sharing a private moment, walked in and said, “That went better than expected.” Wylan's eyes went wide with shock.

“What did you expect?” he replied in horror. Even if the constant demeaning of his character and insults thrown his way were ignored, Van Eck’s defense included three top notch lawyers trying their hardest to get that innocent verdict bonus. 

“The judge hasn't been paid off, and the jury looked more or less neutral on the matter. In my book this is practically a win.”

“But what if it isn't a win? I can't ever show my face here again! My father will disown me. Or worse, I'll 'disappear’ like my mother.” Suddenly, a light bulb turned on. “My mother.”

Kaz smiled viscously. “Exactly.”

…

As the gavel slammed to indicate that court was again in session, Wylan felt much more confident. They had gone over, once again, exactly how the trial would end. For their part, Van Eck's lawyers looked just as smug as they had at the last time they'd all been in the same room. 

The trial went almost the exact same as it had been, except for the increased confidence on Wylan's part. Both parties brought up relevant evidence, and even though Wylan knew his father's claims were false, the jury look largely unswayed.  _ Not for long,  _ Wylan thought, smiling to himself. 

“As everyone in this courtroom can clearly see,” the rat faced lawyer said, “my client isn't dealing with a laundry list of crimes he committed. Mr. Van Eck is simply dealing with a spoiled son. He didn't know how to take out the frustration of his plummeting grades, so he got back at a father who has done nothing but help him.” Wylan couldn't deny the sting of the words, even though he knew it was simply untrue.

“I would like the court to note,” Kaz started, “that my client has had spectacular grades throughout college, and has gone through it without his father's money.” Spectacular was pushing it a bit. Above average would be more accurate, but Kaz was the one representing him so he let the brooding man work his magic. 

The two lawyers went back and forth for a while, rat face throwing insults as Kaz threw evidence. It seemed that most of the reporters who had been neutral at the beginning had now chosen a side. Luckily for Wylan, most of them looked outraged at the rat faced man’s snide remarks. What angered Wylan the most is not when the lawyers attacked his own credibility, but when they attacked his friends credibility.

“Mr. Brekker, I understand you had a difficult upbringing. Would you like to explain to the court your gang experience or should I.” Rat face had a grin on his face the whole time, and Wylan had never wanted to punch someone more than at that moment. 

Another time, the rat faced lawyer said, “Could you please tell me about your associate Mr. Fahey. I've done my research, and I've found out that he had a rocky past when he first immigrated here.” That made Wylan's blood boil. He continued to insinuate that because he was an immigrant, he couldn't be trusted. Wylan's hands clenched under the table, and some of the people in the courtroom with obvious immigrant heritage looked shocked at the blatant xenophobia. 

Still, the court remained impassive. Though some looked a bit surprised at the comments, they worked hard to keep their faces indifferent. So much so that it started to scare Wylan. If they could remain calm at such outright racism, how easily could they convict him without a second thought? 

The rest of the trial went by relatively quickly and in the same fashion. The jabs at his character no longer made him fume, and the poorly hidden insults didn't even phase him. After the rat faced lawyer presented their last piece of “evidence”, a false testimony from a paid actor, the judge asked for closing remarks from Kaz.

“Actually, your honor, we also have a new witness.” The judge looked at him in question, but just replied, “Well, where are they?” 

“Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I would like you all to meet…” he paused for dramatic effect, “Marya Hendriks, Van Eck's supposedly dead wife.” The courtroom went into chaos. 

Marya entered the room with confidence, more confidence than Wylan had ever seen her walk with. She looked calm and collected, the polar opposite of Van Eck who was gasping in surprise. His face had gone bright red with anger just like Wylan had seen many times, but instead of fear Wylan felt humor. His father looked absolutely ridiculous. He was quietly yelling at his team of lawyers, many of whom were raising their hands in innocence. One even left the courtroom, apparently not wanting to be associated with Van Eck anymore. The judge pounded her gavel loudly, calling for order.

Once the scene had wound down slightly, Marya was sitting at the witness stand, and Van Eck was staring her down menacingly. 

“Can you explain this, Mr. Van Eck?” the justice asked.

“I don't know who that woman is,” he lied easily, “but it is cruel and disrespectful. My  _ son _ ” he said the word like an insult, “is making a mockery of this court. She should not be able to speak in this court. My wife died years ago, I was in the crash.” He cried a single crocodile tear. Wylan's hand clenched under the table. Kaz, on the other hand, could do something.

“Your honor, I think you'll find out evidence in order. This _ is _ Marya Hendriks, and she  _ will _ be heard. Whether that is in this courtroom is up to you.” 

“I'm intrigued, Mr. Brekker. You may continue, for now,” she said, raising one eyebrow.

And so, Marya Hendricks started her testimony against Jan Van Eck.

…

“They drugged me to keep me calm, and after awhile I stopped caring. I didn't even remember most of the details if my life until my son found me two weeks ago.” She is as calm, collected, the perfect witness.

Van Eck, on the other hand, screamed, “She's a liar, an imposter! I won't stand for this!” His face was bright red, spit flying everywhere.

“Mr. Van Eck, if you don't stop making a scene I'm going to have to ask you to leave,” the judge said calmly. 

Marya told her story, leaving nothing out. She stayed as together as she could, though she teared up at parts. Wylan had couldn't help the tears streaming down his face by the end. He wasn't there to protect her. He couldn't help her. As his thoughts spiraled, Jesper tapped his shoulder from behind. He slotted his hand through the wooden bars separating the audience, and clasped his long fingers around Wylan's soft ones. The light weight was grounding, and Wylan felt like he was back in his body again. He took a deep breath and smiled at Jesper.

After the testimony, Marya got down from the stand and sat next to Nina, who hugged her tightly. The judge called for the jury to move into the back room so they could make their final decision. Wylan knew that to convict Van Eck they'd need a unanimous vote, and even if just one of the jurors was paid off things could go really bad really fast. Both sides were sent out as well, and as Wylan made his way to their designated room, his father came up from behind him and grabbed his elbow soundly. It was so tight he was sure it'd leave a bruise. Jesper tried to step in and separate the two, but he was pushed back by one of the muscular bodyguards. 

“Step back, Mr. Fahey. I'm having a conversation with  _ my son _ .” Again, he said it like an insult. And maybe it should be. Who in their right mind would want to be Van Eck's son?

“Get off me,” Wylan shouted sharply, shoving his father. Van Eck did not let go.

“You listen here you little brat! You're going to go back in there and tell them your little story is made up or else-”

“Or else what.” Wylan must have had a death wish, but the words just tumbled out of his mouth. “Or else you'll hit me? Or else you'll lock my mother away? Or else you'll kill me? Well I have news for  _ you _ . I don't care anymore! You can do whatever you want to me, but I'll never back down!” He was shaking by the end of his exclamation, but he was happy he said it if only for look on his father's face. 

“How dare you speak to me that way,  _ boy. _ When this is over with we're going to have a _ long _ conversation about this tantrum you're throwing.” Before he could respond, Jesper pushed his way past the guards and took his hand gently. 

“Come on, Wy, let's go.” 

As they make their way back to their room, Wylan had time to reflect on the trial. Even if they didn't win, it wouldn't be the end of the world. Everyone in Ketterdam who watches the news will see what kind of man his father really is, and that was good enough for Wylan.

…

The verdict had been reached. They called everyone back into the courtroom, and they all took their places readily, eager to be done with the whole thing. The judge entered, and they all stood before her. The jury entered, and they all looked apprehensive. One juror had a piece of paper in his hand, and Wylan knew that on that paper was the verdict. His whole life in one measly scrap of paper. All the jurors sat except the one with the paper. The juror with the paper looked down at it and cleared his throat. 

Wylan's life flashed before his eyes. The day his mother was taken from him, and he cried for hours at the recital. The day of her funeral when his father told him to suck it up, to be a man. The day his teacher called his dad to tell him about Wylan's dyslexia, and Van Eck told her it was just because he wasn't trying hard enough. The day he applied to college and his father told him he'd never get in. A montage of pain flashed before his eyes, and he started to tear up. Jesper gripped his hand tightly as the juror started to speak.

“We, the jury of Ketterdam court, hereby convict Jan Van Eck of child abuse, assault and battery, abduction, tax evasion, tax fraud…” The list went on. Wylan couldn't believe it. He was really going to prison. For a long time. For the rest if his natural life, if the jurors were to be believed. The judge pounded her gavel and decreed Van Eck a felon. And then everything happened all at once.

Jan Van Eck punched the security officer in the face, completely blind sighting him. The crowd began to scream as he pulled out a gun. He ran towards Wylan, waving the gun around wildly. Just as he aimed at Wylan, a gunshot sounded and he fell, one leg of his khaki pants dripping blood. The bullet hole was just under his right knee, not enough to kill him, but enough to stop him from moving for awhile. He turned to see Jesper with a frankly beautiful pistol in one hand, slowly lowering it. The security officer kicked the gun away from Van Eck and handcuffed him aggressively. The crowd followed as the Crows left the courthouse together, walking down the steps.

“Mr. Van Eck, what does if feel like to know you're safe from your father?” one frantic looking reporter asked.

“I don't know if I'll ever feel safe from him, but right now I feel at peace.” That was the only comment he made. He walked hand in hand with Jesper to his car, and for the first time in a very long time, Wylan felt safe.

…

As much as he loved living with Jesper, something about returning to his drafty, musty dorm felt nice. It was  _ his _ . Though, he realized, the whole Van Eck fortune was now his. Maybe he'd donate it, or maybe he'd turn Van Eck industries into a legitimate business just to spite his father. He didn't know yet.

Jesper walked him up to his building, holding his hand the whole way. Jesper's presence was something that he never wanted to get rid of. Wylan truly believed he could never get tired of the Zemeni. He was just too good. Wylan turned to him, both of their hands clasped.

“Thanks for shooting my dad, I guess.” Wylan laughed and then smirked up at Jesper.

“When did you become such a smartass,” Jesper replied, laughing as well.

“Jes, I have something to tell you,” Wylan continued in a more serious tone, “and you don't have to say it back. I just- I just want you to know that,” he took a long inhale and said, “I think I love you, Jesper Fahey.” He avoided those stormy gray eyes, hoping he wouldn't have to see the rejection he was expecting.

“Well that's awkward,” Jesper started.  _ I knew it _ , the voice in Wylan's head that sounded suspiciously like his father said.  _ No one could ever love  _ you. “Because I know I love you, Wylan Van Eck.” 

“You jerk!” Wylan responded, eyes opening with realization as he slapped Jesper lightly, “I was really scared for a second.”

“You should never be scared around me, merchling.” He wrapped his long arms around Wylan's middle.

“Merchling?”

“Well you are a mercher, CEO of Van Eck industries and all. Just testing it out.”

“I don't know if I like it,” Wylan said skeptically into Jesper's chest.

“I guess I'll just have to use it until you like it then.” Wylan groaned, but he did it more out of principle than out of actual annoyance.

The two men stood there, outside of the dorm rooms arms around each other. And they knew that whatever happened next, they would face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the end! How'd you like it? Please leave any reaction you have in the comments, I love each and every comment. I'm going to write a epilogue, but I'm not sure when it'll be out so don't expect it next week. Anyway, thanks to EVERYONE that read my work I have gotten so much support and it's truly humbling. Thanks y'all!


	15. A Million Times Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They still had so much time together, and Jesper wouldn't want it any other way.

**Epilogue**

Wylan

“Merchling?” Jesper called into the empty bedroom of the flat they shared. It was early June, one year and ten months since the two had met. A little more than a year since they moved in together. Wylan had graduated in May, and Jesper had picked today to celebrate together. He would not tell Wylan where exactly they were celebrating, but he said to dress casually. That did not help Wylan at all, though, because he was now over analyzing what exactly “casual” meant. Did he mean business casual, or casual, or lounge wear. He was currently in jeans and a nice shirt, but just as he was considering changing his shoes, Jesper burst into the room.

“Honey, baby, love of my life, you look great.” Jesper took Wylan's face in his hands and kissed him soundly, solidifying his point. “Doll, stop overreacting, it's just a date.” Wylan frowned and punched him in the shoulder.

“If it's just a date why don't you tell me where we're going?”

“Not a chance, pretty boy.” Jesper winked provocatively at him. Wylan rolled his eyes, but even after all this time he couldn't help his blush. 

“Okay, okay. Should we leave now?”

“Sure,” he said evenly, not giving anything away in his tone. 

“Ugh! Why won’t you just tell me where we're going?” Wylan huffed, annoyance clear.

“I want it to be a surprise.” A grin split Jesper's perfect face. Wylan had never been good at saying no to that face.

Jesper took his hand and practically dragged him out the door. His excitement was clear, even if nothing else was. He was wearing a baby blue t-shirt and nice pants, checkered vans accenting the look. As they walked up to Jesper's car, he turned to Wylan nervously.

“Is it okay if you wear this?” he asked, holding up a red tie.

“I don't think it goes with this look, but if you really want me to-”

“No, no. I meant as a blindfold.” Wylan raised a brow in question. Jesper continued, “I just really want it to be a surprise.”

Wylan took the tie from Jesper and let him tie a knot at the back if his head. He was effectively blind, and as he went to grab the door handle, he accidentally groped Jesper's crotch.

“Wow, babe! If you wanted me so badly we could have stayed in tonight.” He was laughing, and even though he knew Jesper was teasing he still felt himself become bright red. Luckily, the blindfold covered most of his cheeks.

“You know I was trying to grab the door, you jerk. Now let me into your car so we can get this surprise over with.” He made a pouty face to accentuate his point.

“Oh, bossy, I like it.”

“Shut up,” Wylan responded, but there was no force behind it. He was smiling broadly under the blindfold.

Jesper pressed a hand into the small of Wylan's back, a constant pressure that comforted him. He heard the car door open, and he moved as the hand directed him. The door shut behind him and Jesper walked to the other side. At least Wylan assumed he walked. Not being able to see really messed with one’s perception. Being blindfolded was certainly odd. Wylan had no experience whatsoever. Having few friends during his childhood and fewer relationship in adulthood made sure of that. Be somehow, the darkness was comforting. He was in Jesper's hands now, a man he trusted with his life. He knew nothing bad could happen to him.

The car peeled away from the curb, and once they began driving Wylan became completely disoriented. Even after the first couple turns he lost track of where they were. _ Right, right, left, right… or was that left. Wait what was the first turn? _ He gave up trying to figure out their destination a few minutes into the drive. 

“You're quiet for once. Why's that?” Jesper was never silent. The fact he kept his mouth shut for more than five minutes was strange, but doing it voluntarily was even stranger.

Jesper laughed. “I'm just nervous because I'm going on a date with the most beautiful man in the world.”

“Yes you are. Right now he's driving some tiny ginger around. I've heard he's a real asshole though.” Jesper laugh louder, and Wylan smiled in response, happy to make his boyfriend happy. 

They slowed to a stop, and Wylan heard Jesper unbuckle. He had the urge to ask “are we here?”, but he decided against it. He would find out soon enough. Wylan's door opened, and a strong hand reached around to unbuckle him. Then, Jesper grasped Wylan's small hands in his own and pulled him up into a standing position. 

“Can I take this off now?” Wylan asked, gesturing to his blindfold.

Jesper turned Wylan to face away from the street and said, “Now you can. Wait, no. Let me.” Jesper's nimble fingers came up to the knot at the back of Wylan's head, and the blindfold slid down. Blue eyes blinked at the sudden brightness, and when they finally focused on the building in front of him he gasped. There, just where it had been almost two years previously, stood the breakfast restaurant they had gone to on their first date. Jesper took his hand and led him in. No one was inside, and there was only one place set, the booth they had first used. Wylan's hands can up to cover his mouth in disbelief as he took in the decorations. Fairy lights lit the the ceiling in place of actual bulbs. A candelabra held two twin candles, freshly lit and sitting on the booths table. Tears filled his eyes. 

“Jesper, this… I can't even describe… it's so…” The words wouldn't come out. Instead, Wylan settled on a choked out “Thank you.”

…

Jesper

When the several waiters Jesper had hired brought the food out, it was a chocolate waffle and a strawberry waffle. The same order that they'd gotten on their first date together. So far, Wylan's reaction had been more than he'd expected. He'd been sweet and kind and so, so grateful. But Jesper was far from done. In fact, they hadn't even reached the main event. As soon as the thought passed through Jesper’s head he felt a weight in his right pocket. The box felt unreasonably heavy for its size. 

“Ghezen, Jes, these are just as good as I remember.”

“Well, I did hire the same chef,” Jesper remarked offhandedly.

“You  _ what _ ?” Wylan almost spat out his waffle.

“Well I hired the same kitchen staff when I rented out this place so it was just like our first date.” Jesper was surprised Wylan was surprised by his commitment. He would do anything for Wylan, and if Wylan didn't know that by this point there was a major lack of communication. Jesper was fully committed, fully on board and had been for more than a year. 

“Jesper,” he smiled so wide it was blinding, “I love you so much.” Wylan took Jesper's hand in his own small one and clasped them together. Jesper's heart, even after all of their time spent together, fluttered.

“I love you too, Wy,”Jesper admitted quietly.

They ate their meal in relative silence, but not the uncomfortable kind. Wylan kept smiling up at Jesper and Jesper kept squeezing his hand in recognition. After they'd finished, the wait staff took their plates away, and one came out with a plate. On it, just as he had planned, was a beautifully crafted tiramisu that was much too posh for the restaurant. It had a chocolate glaze covering it and spelling out the word “congratulations”. 

Wylan's, apparently done with looking shocked, just smiled at him and said, “You really didn't have to.”

“But I wanted to.”

Wylan seemed speechless, so instead he took a small bite. His eyes lit up, and he squeezed Jesper's hand. He picked up the delicate fork again, but as he raised it to his lips he looked puzzled.

“Where'd you get the tiramisu?”

“Well…” Jesper started sheepishly, rubbing the back if his neck. “I kinda went to… Geldrenner's.” He winced at the last word.

Wylan's mouth hung open as he slapped Jesper's arm lightly. “What the  _ fuck _ . You know how expensive they are.” Somehow, even after living with Jan Van Eck for eighteen years he still didn't have an expensive taste.

“Only the best for you, baby,” he replied, flashing his winning smile.

Wylan's face went red and he took another bite to silence himself. He moaned, a parallel to their second date. Only this time, Jesper knew exactly how similar this was to moans of another kind of pleasure. Jesper just smiled to himself and mentally prepared himself for what was next. Wylan was making his way to the bottom of the tiramisu, and every passing second made Jesper's nerves even worse. He uncovered part of the message, and Jesper's heart skipped his beat.

Wylan scrunched his eyebrows in the cute way he did when he was confused and asked, “What's this Jesper?”

Jesper took a deep breath and steeled himself. “Keep eating,” he encouraged.

Wylan looked up suspiciously but he did as told. As he continued, his eyes widened. “Jes…” he started.

“Wy,” Jepser continued. He got on one knee, just like he'd been planning for months and asked the question that'd been on his mind for much longer. “Will you marry me?” 

Wylan's mouth hung open. He stared at the ring in Jesper's hand. Jesper gulped. Time slowed. But it also felt like time was rushing past a mile a minute. Jesper's heart was beating hard, and Wylan still hadn't responded. Jesper began to reconsider.  _ Does he not want this? Did I just ruin everything.  _ Thoughts were racing through his mind.

“I- Jes…” Tears welled up in Wylan's eyes. “Oh Ghezen  _ yes _ !  _ Of course _ , a million times  _ yes _ .” 

Now Jesper was crying too, and he fitted the ring onto Wylan’s slim fingers. They embraced, and the wait staff came out of the kitchen to applauded the freshly engaged couple. They'd be together forever, Jesper knew that now. Nothing could separate them, and what he looked forward to the most was getting to know Wylan even more. To know him inside and out, fully and completely. To know what he wanted before he asked, to know what he needed before he knew it himself - that's what he craved the most. And now they had all the time in the world for him to accomplish this task.

They still had so much time together, and Jesper wouldn't want it any other way. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh! So I finished it. I like this ending because I didn't rush it too much. I think that writing this fic has taught me a little so in the future I'll have the thing writen beforehand. Anyway! Thanks soooooooo much for sticking with this even though there were a few hiccups along the way. Please tell me if you want more of this fic or a brand new one or even prompts in the comments!!! Love y'all <3


End file.
